Different WayZ
by FridayNightFeelingFine
Summary: After the Cell games Gohan realises his life isn’t a life he wants, he runs away to become a completely different person, but will his secret come out one day to Goku and Chi-chi? Warnings lemon and Yaoi
1. Default Chapter

I Don't own DBZ I swear I don't!!!

Ok warnings are here: Lemon in later chapters, maybe some drug use, and there will be alcohol mentioned and if all those that want Gohan to be sweet and innocent and are VERY against him being bad don't read this, this is a VERY out of character Gohan, so hope you enjoy if you do please review cyas!

Chapter 1. Anger and Tears

Why?   
Gohan didn't know why the laughter came out of his mouth he was deeply upset about his father, it had just hit him again, he practically killed him, his own father. 'If only I had listened to him, he would be here now, it's my fault and all I can do is laugh?!' Gohan Soon stopped laughing and soon saw black as he passed out.

The next thing he remembers is waking up on the look out and Dende calling the dragon. Gohan tried to act happy, but really he felt paralysed, like he had lost his soul but worse was the ache in his heart. The first wish has been successful, but Gohan couldn't shake off a feeling that something wasn't right. And he was right the dragon told them he couldn't bring back his father 'I've defeated him truly now… he can never come back, all because of me!?' Gohan Turned his head away from the group so they couldn't see the tears spilling down his cheeks. The Rest of the group tried to get the dragon to grant their wish but still to no avail. Gohan was about to breakdown in more tears when he heard a voice he never thought he would hear again. 

  
"Hey guys! Listen I've been thinking a lot lately, all the evil on earth was after me, so if I come back I will just bring more danger to the people again and again, you gonna have to find another wish my home is here now." Goku told them truthfully from his heart.

  
"YOU LIAR YOU BASTARD!! THAT A LIE AND YOU KNOW IT!!!!!" Everyone was more than shocked to find out Gohan was yelling at his father's sacrifice. 

  
"What's up? Im trying to do the best Gohan!" Goku stated but unsure on what to say after hearing his son's tone.

  
"Really?! Did Garlic Jr come for you?! No he came for me! Did Vegeta and Napa come for you?! No they came for the Dragonballs! Yes Dr Gero created the androids to defeat you, But he's a lunatic!! And yes Radditz did come for you but if he didn't Vegeta wouldn't have come and if he hadn't trunks wouldn't have been born and right now id be the only saiyan alive and I was killed in the future so that future would be permanently destroyed aswell as this one since if he wasn't created he wouldn't have come! Things happen for a reason how can you leave us like this I need you and mum needs you aswell!!!! You must hate me if your leaving like this!!! and what has mother done so wrong?!!!" Gohan screamed at his father.   
  
"Gohan, im doing something right for a change another evil will...." Goku was cut off by Gohan again.   
  
"Wait a second... there's training isn't there?!!!!"   
  
"..... well I will get special training from grand Kai himself..."   
  
"See! So that's why your leaving us! Fighting and food you care more about that than family, stay there go to hell for all I fucking care!!!" Gohan tried to run but was stopped by piccolo. "GET OFF ME!!!!"   
  
"You need to calm down!!!!!" Piccolo shouted at his only pupil.   
  
"Why so my dad and train and leave me to be a fucking hero to the earth! Im only 11 years old!? I shouldn't be training so hard I should be a normal kid I don't want to be a hero I don't wanna save the earth again its too much pain to loose somebody again and again!!!!! He needs a wake up call piccolo he cant leave for training again, I understand about it when Napa and Vegeta was gonna attack he had a reason to be dead but on Namek he choose to fight frieza and die than live with us!! After that he went training for so long! He ditched us to train! And now he's gonna remain dead to satisfy his needs to fight! Im sorry but when he married my mum he signed more than a piece of paper he signed to be with her but he hasn't! He hasn't even been there for me much he's ALWAYS training even when he isn't dead! I may be 11 but at least im more grown up than his unreasonable ass!!!" Gohan screamed and flew down from the look out zooming all the way home, he didn't really wanna go home but at least there no one other than his mother would bother him.   
  
He flew threw rocks hoping it would take away the anger in his heart but it didn't. He soon arrived home he was too angry so he walked in slammed the door. His mother who was waiting to congratulate was crying when she saw him, all day she had been worried about him dieing but he ignored her cry's and ran straight to his room. He had something to say to his mother before getting to his destination.   
  
"By the way your husband is remaining dead yet again to train! Don't worry its nothing different!!!!!!!!!" After he slammed the door so hard it fell of the hinges and broke in half but he threw it back up in anger so that it could cover and hide his room.   
  
Gohan fell on his bed and allowed the tears to fall from his face. 

While his mother stood in shock before letting the word's sink in, her husband was gone.  
  


********************************   


  
"You guys I changed my mind! Wish me back please!" Goku begged the Group after his son zoomed off.   
  
"How? The dragon wont let us." Krillin sighed not wanting his best friend dead.

"Go to Namek!" Goku suggested.

"How we cant use instant transmission like you can." Yamcha pointed out.

"Space ship?" Krillin gave a suggestion.

"Yea! Goku you will have to be patient till we arrive on Namek ok?" Dende asked the saiyan warrior.

"I don't mind as long as I get back! Thanks you guys!" Goku said gratefully, but he found it hard to be happy after hearing his son's last words to him 'stay there go to hell for all I fucking care!!!' 

those words kept repeating in Goku's head, he knew it was going to take awhile to get his son to talk too him.

******************************** 

Gohan curled up in his covers he didn't want to eat he didn't want to drink he didn't even want to get out of bed, it had been a whole 24 hours since he zoomed away from Kami's look out. His mother was next to his bed shouting at him, he tried not to listen but it was pretty hard.

"Listen life goes on, you need too study! You wont get into college sitting on your ass young man! You need to use your brain and I want you to use it!!!!!!! And at least eat something you will get sick!! Please Gohan…"

"SHUT UP!!!! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!!!!!! GET OUT OF MY FUCKING ROOM OR I WILL BLAST YOU OUT!!!!!!!!!!" Gohan screamed at her he was fed up of her, study, study, study that's all she wanted him to do she hated him to fight, but he truthfully loved to fight but fighting to save the world was a completely different thing, it has deaths and its too painful. 'I NEVER want to experience that pain ever again I will never fight like that, NEVER!!' Gohan told himself but he was also thinking about his mother how she was going to react now after he swore at her. 

Chi-chi was truly shocked but she didn't hesitate to raise her arm and slap Gohan across the face with the back of her hand. Gohan was now the one to be shocked he never thought she would hurt him like that, he had done everything she had said since he could talk today was the only day he had said no and she smacked him. Gohan looked up to talk to her when another smack hit his face. That was soon followed by another and then another. 

It wasn't the slaps that hurt, but his heart that did, his own mother wants to hurt him because he wants to take a day off studying. 'Doesn't anybody love me for me?! All I do is train, study, sleep and eat, this cant be a real life I have never had spare time to run around and have fun, not including when piccolo took me to train, but still I have done everything she's asked me too, and I don't get any freedom from her, I cant take this live anymore! I hate it!! If no one can love me for what I want to do and be then I don't see any point remaining here!' Gohan jumped out of Chi-chi's way and flew out of the window not knowing where he was heading as long as he was away from everyone. 

He didn't want earths future on his shoulders anymore, he didn't want to study nearly every single minute of the god damn day, he didn't want to be responsible for any deaths yet again, if he had done what he would have been told to do at 6 years old Tien, Chaozu, Yamcha and piccolo may not have died, if he had listened to his father he would be alive, but he still couldn't forgive his father for not coming back to him, that was a pure evil neglect. Gohan continued to fly places he had never seen before, but slowly Gohan's power was running out. He was weak from the lack of food and water, he hadn't slept all night it was slowly taking away his power, soon enough Gohan couldn't see very well and tried to find a safe place too land, he never got the chance as his eyes rolled back and the darkness took over. 

  


Well its kinda short I know but oh well! Please review if you liked it!!

Like I said Gohan is WAY out of character but that's the plan! 

Next time…

~ New Faces~

"But will my choice effect everyone I ever cared about? I ran away to not loose another person close too me I cant go home but I cant loose everyone I loved." Gohan looked down still unsure of which path to choose he got up to take a walk. He went round a few corners and out on the back garden only too see somebody who was more than likely able give him a answer on the right way for his future.


	2. New Faces

I Don't own DBZ I swear I don't!!!

Ok warnings are here: Lemon in later chapters, maybe some drug use, and there will be alcohol mentioned and if all those that want Gohan to be sweet and innocent and are VERY against him being bad don't read this, this is a VERY out of character Gohan, so hope you enjoy if you do please review!

If any one has read my fic called Dragonball AGT yes there is a Nikko in that fic too but they aren't the same Nikko in that fic is Maron (Krillin ex) and Yamcha's son.

Chapter 2. New Faces

"We should have taken him to the hospital!!" A young males voice sounded threw Gohan's ears. Gohan knew he wasn't talking to him tho, mainly because they thought Gohan was out cold. Gohan was trying to open his eyes but it felt like they were glued together.

"Nikko Shut up! He has just passed out, we will wait till he wakes, then we will return the poor boy to his family." Came a woman's voice, but Gohan felt a pain at his heart at the words she said, family, did Gohan have one anymore?

"Mum! He's waking up I swear his eyes fluttered for a sec!" Nikko Shouted.

"Fluttered? Wow that's a big word for you isn't it?" Came another males voice.

"Well its called English lesson's Grandpa!" 

"What?! You actually go to them?!" The females voice replied, Gohan didn't know if she was shocked or being sarcastic.

"Funny." Nikko rolled his eyes at them. At this time Gohan finally opened his heavy eye lids to find the faces to the voices. The woman smiled at him and wiped his head with a wash cloth, a teen, Nikko, wasn't really showing emotions but just simply backed away to give him room to breath. The eldest, Nikko's grandpa, was also smiling at him. Gohan didn't know what he should have said but went with what sounded better.

"Hey…" 

"Hey kid, don't worry were harmless not including him over there," The woman motioned her head towards Nikko. "So what's your name kiddo?" She asked.

"G.. Gohan," He stuttered, his throat was dry, and he felt extremely weak, but he needed to get the questions off his chest. "Where am I? Who are you? What happened to me? How did I end up here? Why do I feel like I slept for a year and why does my head hurt?" 

"Whoa! Slow down bud!" The woman quickly said. " Your in our home believe it or not, My name is Sarah, This is my father, Mick. Over there is my son Nikko. You passed out buddy, we found you about a hour ago, no idea how long you was there tho. We brought you back here so you can recover. No idea why you feel like that and your you might have landed on your head some how maybe that's why it hurts!" 

"Ok…" Gohan said trying to sit up only to find a lot of dots and black spots waiting for him he sank back down feeling helpless. 

"Where you live kid? We need to phone your parents so they wont get worried." Sarah asked.

"…." Gohan didn't know what to say he couldn't possibly say ' I ran away from home back my dad was a selfish twat and his mother beats me up!' He knew they would put him in care as fast as light. Gohan was confused to see them all staring at him like he had grown two heads.

"You mum beats you up?" Nikko asked now showing a emotion, pity .

"…. I said that out loud?" Gohan was now shocked, how could he had let that slip.

"Yep… was it true?" Mick asked, he didn't get a reply, at least not in words, Gohan just looked down at the sheet, which was a answer in the family's eyes.

************************

"Get your green ass searching for my son!!!!!!!!! He hasn't returned and if you don't find him I will use this gun on you mister!!!!!!!!!" Chichi screamed holding the gun close to piccolo. Piccolo only sweat dropped at the psycho in front of him 'no wonder the kid left!' he thought to himself.

"I don't think your telling us the whole story Chi-chi, are you just saying Gohan shouted at you then just flew out of the window for no reason?!" Yamcha knew Chi-chi was giving them a load of bull to safe her skin. Gohan wasn't stupid, he wouldn't run away for reason, that's what made the group think she was lying. Gohan was known to stand up to the enemy and face head on, against Napa, Gohan knew he was gonna die, but he didn't run he waited for it to happen, against the Ginyu's, Frieza and Cell. So it didn't make sense for him to run for no reason at all. As for Chi-chi she let tears slip out of her eyes before confessing to the group what she did. She didn't get any sympathy only hated looks. 

"How could you hit him, after everything he's given and done for you! Needs a life chi-chi, its about time you realised it, because now you may have lost your son for good! And you may loose your second child the same way!" Piccolo shouted at her before zooming out of the window, he had to find Gohan.

"… how did he know I was pregnant?" Chi-chi was shocked, she had only told Goku while they were at master roshie's. Suddenly it clicked. Chi-chi remembered piccolo was nearby his strong sense of hearing must had picked it up. "I know now…." She looked away, it finally hit her, Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo, Goku and everyone else was right, Gohan did do everything she asked, Gohan was highly smart and he didn't have a life, chichi broke down in tears fearing she would never see her boy again.

************************

A few weeks had pasted, Gohan had been well for a few days now but still he didn't know about his choices, Stay here, go into care, live on the streets or go home. 'What a lovely bunch choice!' Gohan thought to himself sarcastically. He was still shy around the new family, but was beginning to get real close, Nikko had told Gohan a few secrets here and there.

Nikko, Sarah and Mick was killed by Cell while he was in his first form, they said they swear they went to a giant check in station with a big fat dude marking them good or bad. Gohan tried to hold in his laughter as he knew who that person was, his father had told him a few times.

Nikko didn't have a father, well he did but his father told Sarah he wanted nothing to do with the 'mistake' they made. Nikko didn't mind really, 'He sounded like a asshole so why want him as a father?' He told Gohan truthfully. 

Nikko also had a sister but she had died two years ago, run over after walking home from school, the driver still hadn't forgiven himself but he wasn't fully to blame, Nikko remembers she wasn't looking as she ran across the road, but she didn't run fast enough. He confessed his missed her like crazy, and he was sure he talked to her while he was dead.

His mother and Grandfather are the only family he has left, but he wouldn't swap them for the world. Secretly one thing Nikko wanted was a brother, He prayed Gohan would be that person, But he knew Gohan could easily walk back to his family so Nikko tried not to get too attached. 

Gohan knew what choice he wanted badly.

"But will my choice effect everyone I ever cared about? I ran away to not loose another person close too me I cant go home but I cant loose everyone I loved." Gohan looked down still unsure of which path to choose he got up to take a walk. He went round a few corners and out on the back garden only too see somebody who was more than likely able give him a answer on the right way for his future.

Gohan was sat next too Sarah by the pond the family had on the back yard, he needed to ask her if she would think. 

"Hey Sarah." Gohan said.

"Hey Gohan. What you thinking about." Sarah questioned him.

"I want to live with you, but im scared of how my mother would be like without me." Gohan spoke truthfully.

"Kid, do you want to go home or not? Its your choice no one is making you ." Sarah asked him, she didn't want him too leave, but if he was going too she would want it to be soon so it wouldn't hurt them much, she was shocked on how much she had gotten close to him in such little time.

"Would you let me stay here?" Gohan asked. 

"Kid you know I would." She smiled at him

"So can I stay here please?" He got a giant hug from her.

"You certainly can." She smiled.

That was just getting to know the characters in this chapter but I had too end it hear as the next one is based seven years into the future, bring in the bad ass Gohan!.

Well don't forget to Review if you liked it cyas!


	3. Seven years Later

I Don't own DBZ I swear I don't!!!

Ok warnings are here: Lemon in later chapters, maybe some drug use, and there will be alcohol mentioned and if all those that want Gohan to be sweet and innocent and are VERY against him being bad don't read this, this is a VERY out of character Gohan, so hope you enjoy if you do please review!

Warnings: A bit of Lemon and Swearing 

Chapter 3. Seven years Later

"Let me get this right?! We have to dress up as Big Pink rabbits and sing Pat a cake?!" Gohan screamed at his best friend Erin. 

"Well you did loose the bet bud! So be outside the pub at 7pm and I will have the bunny suits ready for you!" Erin winked at him before running off laughing her ass off.

"Great… Humiliation." Tyler Mumbled.

"Im changing my name." Gohan also stated.

"Im changing my appearance!!" Nikko also commented.

"I feel like this is all my fault!" Mack said sadly, he got 6 strange looks from his friends. "WHAT?!"

"YOU Lost the bet!!" Bret Screamed in his ear. "Because of you we have to dress up like that and sing to a crowd!!! My mother will be so ashamed!!" 

"Well its either that or pay her $100 each!" Vin commented, he wasn't surprised to see all the wallets fly out at once. 

"Well im glad that's sorted, we gotta go for Nikko's Bike, and then im meeting Mel after. Finally telling her to get lost, Argh she's such a cry baby why did I go out with her?!" Gohan continued to rant as he got his leather jacket and went outside with Nikko close on his heel's. Gohan Climbed onto his motor bike and put on his helmet waiting for his brother, Nikko, to finish taking up his sweet time. He soon saw he was done and zoomed off too pick his brother bike up. It was about time, Gohan was fed up of being a taxi for him.

Gohan loved to drive fast he loved life fast but sometimes it made him think about life the changes the bad times the happiness. Gohan mostly has good memories since living with his new family, they adopted him after one year of being under their care. Gohan never did return home he could sense they was alright, he knew his dad was back, He knew his mother had a baby, which just made him sad. It made him think they had forgotten all about him and they have a new child to start fresh with. 

Gohan never tried to sense them after that, but a month later he asked Sarah if he would adopt him, she said she would be more than happy too, she said more but because she was crying at the time Gohan couldn't make it out. Nikko was also happy, he had his brother to show the world off too. There had been many laughs and fun, which Gohan found weird but he loved it. But along the laughs they had been tears. Grandpa Mick had died two years yesterday, he was in a train which crashed and collided into another train. They were fine now but at the start they were in pieces. Now they never went on trains and they always remembered the good times non of the bad.

Gohan was never called by his first name anymore he was called Z. Simple and his family wouldn't think of Zee from the Z-sensi. He didn't want his real family to find him and take him away from his new family. He didn't want that life anymore he wanted the real world and that is what he got. 

Gohan dropped Nikko off and he paid them for fixing his bike. After he climbed on it he challenged Gohan to a race home Gohan smirked and took the challenge. The both counted and zoomed off. They went flying over bridges and even doing back flips, well Gohan did the back flips and then were home. Nikko won so Gohan paid him $5. 'Talk about bad bets day' Gohan thought too himself.

"Don't you have to break up with 'miss I need a real life'?" Nikko asked.

"SHIT! Thanks for reminding me!" Gohan jumped back on his bike and zoomed to meet the lady in question. 

*******************************

Gohan did dump the lady of tears and what a scene that was, she cried for a whole hour asking the same question, why. Gohan told her she was too clingy but she still asked why, Gohan had to drink a whole bottle of Vodka and he phone his brother to pick him up and save him from the drama queen.

It was the day after and Gohan was at school in maths trying to think of the question the gay ass teacher asked, Gohan in the end threw the book on the floor, nobody could get the answer and the teacher turned to him and pulled out his whip, Gohan grabbed it and threw it out of the window. Mr Shu hated Gohan he didn't know it was the same Gohan from before tho. His first name was Zee and last name had become Maurer instead of son. Soon everyone dropped there books and Mr Shu gave them detention which they wouldn't go too they would just say they were never giving it.

Soon the Bell rang saving Mr Shu's day Gohan was walking along the hall when he saw the blonde girl called Mystic Gohan had liked her for a long time now but he knew she was with a guy called Duncan. She Still flirted with him tho Gohan like this but still he wouldn't go with Duncan's girl, even tho they've only been going out for a week, he still liked the guy.

"Hey sexy! Wanna do something after school?" Mystic purred and winked at him, Gohan knew what that wink meant. 

"What about Duncan?" Gohan said putting his books in his locker.

"Long gone!" She replied. Then she reached up and kissed him on the nose. "I bet we could have a lot of fun babe!" She purred again and walked off and she turned around and gave a wink at him " Be here after don't be late!" She called out.

"Wouldn't dream of it…" Gohan smirked too himself.

****************************

Gohan was waiting outside his locker for Mystic and he soon saw her walking down the hall, she had a smile on her face and was staring right into Gohan's eyes. He took her hand not saying anything she followed him to his bike and she was excited to be on it also to have her arms wrapped around the hunks waist. They zoomed off while she stuck her middle finger up at all the girls looking on in jealousy.

They went shopping then for a meal then Gohan and Mystic both wanted one thing now so they went back to her empty house and she took him to her room they both went straight into a heated kiss Mystic flung Gohan's top over his head on onto the floor, She broke the kiss and stared into his eyes.

"Have you done this before?" She asked nervously. 

"Yea, have you?" Gohan had a feeling about how nervous she was that this could be her first time. 

"No." She looked down Embarrassed. Gohan told her it doesn't matter and then pulled her for another passionate kiss. The both fell on the bed roaming each others body. Gohan kissed and nipped at her neck and then pulled off her top and then unhooked her bra and then bit at her nipples making them rock hard. 

Soon they were both naked and Gohan was searching for a condom, but she had non and Gohan had used the one in his wallet the other night. IT was the first time Gohan had forgot that. She reassured him that she was on The Pill and then he positioned himself over her and thrust into her moaning her name with every thrust. Mystic was shocked on the pain but she adjusted too it, Gohan would get faster and faster every other second, she was very tight and Gohan loved it! Gohan went Even faster and they both couldn't stop morning Gohan was near his climax and so was Mystic, Gohan waited for her to reach hers and soon Gohan spilled all his goodness into Mystic. They laid next to each other trying to get there breathing back to normal. " That was so good!" Mystic smiled at him. 

"Again?" Gohan asked the panting beauty. She gave him a look that said 'Are you out of you mind' Before answering. 

"Hell yes!" She then pulled him in for a kiss

********************** 

A few hours had pasted and Gohan left since her parents would be back in fifteen minutes, he zoomed home in the darkness. Awhile later he did not really see it till it was too late, somebody was walking across the road. Gohan turned the bike side ways but for himself he used his ki for a change and flew and landed on the grass, he turned to the person hoping he hadn't killed anyone. He looked but he saw nobody.

"WHAT?!" Gohan screamed he was sure as hell he saw somebody there. 

"Looking for me?" Came a voice Gohan recognised, but he choose to ignore it. He ran to his bike hoping to escape the him but he knew no chance. "Boo!" Said the person that landed in front of Gohan's bike preventing him from going any further.

"Hey, Sorry about that!! I was rushing but I will just leave if you will let me!!" Gohan tried to get out of it, but he knew he busted his cover by using his Ki.

"Don't try to leave!" Came a warning "My haven't you changed Gohan!"

"Sorry but you must have me confused with somebody else my name is Zee, cyas!" Gohan swerved the bike and zoomed away from them, the last thing he needs is to get his family on his back. He felt the Ki chase him and Gohan knew he had busted his cover, he was gonna have to face the music.

Oooo aren't I nice leaving a nice little cliff hanger for ya's ;)

Well Hoped ya liked that chapter! 

Mystic gets the hunk in bed, but is there something she's keeping from him? 

And most importantly who's found Gohan after seven years? 

Review if you liked it! Also thanks for those who reviewed already ;)


	4. Discovered

I Don't own DBZ I swear I don't!!!

Ok warnings are here: Lemon in later chapters, maybe some drug use, and there will be alcohol mentioned and if all those that want Gohan to be sweet and innocent and are VERY against him being bad don't read this, this is a VERY out of character Gohan, so hope you enjoy if you do please review!

Chapter 4. Discovered 

Gohan stared up at them in the sky, he knew he was gonna have too beg to save his identity.

"Please piccolo just go!! Don't tell my father, im happy now I have a family!!! Please don't say anything too them or you will destroy my life!!" For the first time in two years he had tears formed in his eyes, images of what will happen when piccolo tells them and his life totally gone forever.

"Kid, What about their lives? They have been worried sick about you for seven years!! Your mother knows what she did wrong and-" Piccolo was cut of before he could continue.

"She's NOT my mother, I have a mom and its not HER!" Screamed Gohan.

"She is your mother, she gave birth too you, he looked after you for eleven years!" Piccolo pointed out.

"She only had me to live out her dream and be smart! My mother now loves me for me, watches out for me, yes she shouts at me if I do something stupid but she NEVER forces me to study all day and night, although she nags me to study when I've got a test coming up but that's natural and its not 24/7 studying. She allows me to be myself, helps me do what I want to do when I grow up, lets me go out and that, doesn't hit me if I say no! The point is my mother didn't want me for ME so she can live her dreams in her new kid, I pity the kid tho." He answered the Namek truthfully and from his heart.

"So your gonna live a lie, you even changed your name for crying out loud!!" Piccolo shouted at the youngster. 

"Well Zee is just a nickname I choose so you lot wouldn't track me down but I use it for everything, I have it on my Credit cards, my school, ect… " Gohan told him. Gohan looked at piccolo for a second and noticed he didn't look the least bit different 'He looks same age aswell man lucky him I bet he never gets wrinkles!! What ever he's using I better ask so that Mom can use it, she doesn't have many but if she goes on about them one more time im gonna get wrinkles!!' 

"How can you live out this lie?" 

"Because im happy I have friends, Nikko and Mom know about my past they believed it after I showed them I could fly and I blew the neighbours house to bits." Gohan smiled at the memory. Mom bought him about 8 Playstation games after. She had a disagree with the snobs from hell and when that happened she couldn't get the smirk of her face. "Well its getting late if im late for work again my sexy boss will chain me up and whip me … maybe I should be late!" Gohan smirked And piccolo stared at him like he had grown five heads. "What?! I've grown up! Anyways im gonna go don't tell anyone I beg you not too! Cyas piccolo!" Gohan gave a wink and zoomed off but was stopped by piccolo once again. "HEY!!" 

"I wont say anything under one condition Gohan, you tell me how your Ki has changed, when you was riding up there I felt a normal humans ki but when u flew I felt YOURS then it changed back, how?" Piccolo was at a lost with this.

"Ok, since I had ran away I kept my Ki Incredibly low, but after a year of doing that I was fed up and I went into capsule corps one day while Bulma, baby Trunks and veggie ass was visiting that old Baka family and the new born. I stole Bulma's dragon radar and gathered the balls. I tried too wish that I had a different Ki but he said because it couldn't be granted fully since im Saiyan it would effect my strength and abilities and so I asked him for a human Ki then when I reach a certain Power level it changes back to My original Ki it was granted. So when my power is low im what you sense now. High im Back to saiyan Gohan. Also I was so scared back at the road that I would kill you since i thought from a distance you was human, hard to believe I thought that, but I was so shocked I moved my Ki too high. Usually I have my Ki low while flying but I was shit scared I wasn't thinking. There you have it I really need to go so that I don't get sacked!!" Gohan gave him pleading eyes which worked straight away. 

"Fine kid, im gonna keep tabs on ya tho." The Namek stated before taking to the sky. Gohan gave a sigh of relief and went on his ways. 'If only you knew how much they missed you kid.' Piccolo thought about his friends that all had been in pieces since Gohan's disappearance. 

************************************************

Gohan walked into the Club he worked in he wasn't working too day he was just telling piccolo a little white lie but he came in to party with his mates. Bret and Tyler, Nikko, Erin and Sam were all in a band, nothing really famous they just played at the club every other night for some extra cash. Nikko was the singer aswell as Erin. Gohan always wanted too become just like Nikko and he had, just the only thing he hasn't done was join a band. Gohan played The guitars and drums he loved music and loved to play them but that's not what he wanted to do. He loved to Draw and Design, he wanted to be a designer and was gonna try for it, his mom said she would pay for college which he was happy about. 

Erin had walked in with a load of shopping bags thanks to the boys bet cash. She smiled and sat across from Gohan, he then saw Kel walking behind with her shopping bags aswell. 

"Thanks for spending our money!" Gohan had a fake upset face while saying it.

"Your welcome, I bought you something while we was out!" She threw him a tight sleeveless top with a dragon with blood on his claws printed on the back and spikes around a dagger covered in blood on the front. Gohan eyes lit up. 

"Me like!!" Gohan pulled his top off getting looks from around the bar at him and slipped on his new top. "Oh yea that's wicked thanks!" Gohan said gratefully, he then sat down and sipped his beer, he was happy but piccolo was still on his mind, he was afraid that he still may tell everybody against his word. 

Gohan pulled out a pack of cigs and lit one hoping it would take the stress away. He had gotten smoking at he age of 13 but he only had one every other day but when his grandpa died he had nearly two packs a day. Nikko also smoked a few years before Gohan but he smoked heavily after the death of his grandpa. Their Mom knew about the smoking seven months after her fathers death. She had walked into Nikko's room one day while He, Gohan and Tyler was in. They thought she was still shopping and lit up the cigs but she had come back because she had forgot her purse and went into Nikko's room to ask if he had seen it she found something else and shouted at them both for awhile. Sarah smoked herself but she thought they had more sense. Sarah told them she was disappointed but she still loved them no less. They started to smoke around her the week after and she ranted about them regretting it but she gave up knowing that they will figure that out one day themselves.

Nikko, Tyler, Ashley (Male Ashley), Mack, Vin and Brett all wondered in getting a drink and hoping to relax. Nikko could tell something was wrong with Gohan, he pulled him to one side to see if his bro was ok.

"Spill it what's up?" Nikko asked while sipping his beer.

"Spill what? My drink?" Gohan tried to get off the topic. 'How does he know when im in trouble or worried? He does it all the time!' Gohan wondered.

"Funny. Seriously what's happened and don't say nothing because I know you too well!" Nikko gave him a look that meant 'im serious so don't fuck around with me or your dead' kind of look.

"Nothing to worry about im fine!" Gohan lied.

"Yea right and pigs talk!" Nikko answered back.

"Well they do I use to know one that did!" Nikko dragged Gohan into the back room, he knew something was bad, Gohan never kept things away from him he was like a open book, so why would he close it now? "Ok now tell me." He glanced at Gohan noticing how pale he looked.

"I saw somebody I use to know." Gohan finally answered.

"And? What's wrong with that?" 

"Somebody that knew me when I was four to eleven, till I ran away."

"Oh, I doubt they will recognise you. You're a different guy!" Nikko tried to cheer his brother up.

"No he knows its me, I used my ki by accident, im just worried." Gohan looked down not wanting to tell him brother the rest.

"About?" 

"That he might tell my Real mother and father…" Tears had formed in the youngsters eyes, something Gohan hasn't done for ages. The only time Nikko had seen him cry was when grandpa Mick died. Nikko was also worried about them finding out but he knew he had to help his bro and be strong, he pulled him into a hug, something they have NEVER done before. They both felt weird and that it just wasn't them Gohan tried to hold his laughter in but Nikko gave up trying and so did Gohan.

"Hey guys were getting a pizza do you want -" Brett cut off in shock to see the brotherly love being shared. "Wow… I never .. Thought you two would do that." He said truthfully. His eyes were as big as saucers and he had his mouth wide, he was in pure shock.

"He's upset!!" Nikko said backing away, he loved his brother but he also loved his pride, so did Gohan. 

"Yea pizza sounds good!" Gohan said all he ahs to do is hear food and he is there like a rocket.

"Ok so I will share with Nikko and I will order Zee Six Pizza's right?" Even tho Brett had seen Gohan eat millions of times, he never got use to the size potions he had, he eats in a day what Brett has in a week or three.

"Yea!! Make it meat feast with a New York and then a Ham and pineapple, in fact order me one of everything!" Gohan's eyes lit up brightly. As Nikko and Brett stared at him in disbelief. 

"Hey you two can we eat at your house? Sorry my mum and dad are arguing again, would they get a divorce already?! Im sick of getting woke up every hour because there fighting!!" Brett eyes had a fire in them, he hadn't been getting much sleep and it was showing in his attitude. 

"Sure no prob, but mom has Simon over again. I think me may have a step dad on the way!!" Said Nikko abit too happy, Simon was cool, he made mom laugh, he was fun with them and he made sure everyone was happy, he did get drunk but never violent, he had work but still made time for them, he was like a perfect dad and they loved him for it. The only thing they didn't like was them kissing it grosses them out and once it really did make Nikko run to the bathroom puking his dinner up.

"Ok I will let the others know you two head off Kelly has her car free and the others have bikes. Cyas!" Brett said before dialling the Pizza Huts number in the codeless phone. Gohan grabbed his jacket and then raced Nikko too the bikes.

"Ok another bet, this time I will win if it kills me!!!" Gohan screamed out.

"Yea right!!! Ok!! Go!!" They both set off racing down the hills too their home, Gohan soon sensed they weren't alone and glanced in the sky and saw piccolo, true to his word he was keeping tabs on him. Gohan picked up the speed and over took Nikko, Gohan then Zoomed over a log then a bridge beating Nikko home. 

"HA! Pay up pal!!!" Gohan smiled happily. He took another look at piccolo and saw he was still in the air watching him. 'The dude is gonna make me paranoid! Argh as long as he doesn't tell I don't give a flying fucking cloud… a cloud fucking hey I bet that's really how baby clouds r made!!" Gohan Stupidly thought to himself while heading into the lit house.

'Where the fuck did the kid learn to drive like a rabbit on cocaine?!' Piccolo was in a state of shock 'The kids nuts!! He's gonna get himself killed if he's not careful!' Piccolos mind continued to rant until he Saw a few bikes and a car arrive and then not too long a pizza van delivering about 50 pizza's. After awhile he decided to get some meditation done but he didn't get one thing, when Gohan let his Ki slip why didn't Goku come to investigate? 'Perhaps I better pay him a visit and see what's going on.' Piccolo flew to capsule corps. Sensing the family was there and in Goku case training. Piccolo turned to Gohan's house again and opened a Telepathically convo. 'I promised you kid I wouldn't say a thing, and I will keep my word I swear. But secrets do come out it's a well known fact, they miss you dearly Gohan, they still look for you, they tried so hard… Perhaps if it was just a phone call or a letter just to tell them your alive and well and also happy that would make them more happy. Think about it kid its not just you running away affected in this its your entire family.' Piccolo cut of the Telepathically convo with Gohan hoping he got the message threw the kid. He then went to on his way to capsule corps.

Gohan sat there, everyone had noticed he suddenly gone very quiet. He wouldn't say but he gave his brother a look that meant 'I will tell you later'. 'should I let them know that im still alive and well?' Gohan kept asking the question hoping the answer will come and smack him in the face. But he knew he could think about it later, he had to keep his friends occupied.

Oooo What's Gohan gonna do? Also why didn't Goku go to Gohan? Does he still care?

There's other things soon to come!

Review if ya liked it!! 

Cyas!!!!


	5. A Kiss

I Don't own DBZ I swear I don't!!!

Ok warnings are here: Lemon in later chapters, maybe some drug use, and there will be alcohol mentioned and if all those that want Gohan to be sweet and innocent and are VERY against him being bad don't read this, this is a VERY out of character Gohan, so hope you enjoy if you do please review!

Chapter 5. A Kiss

Piccolo landed on the grass in the Capsule garden he then wondered inside to find the Saiyans, he already knew where they were it wasn't rocket science. They were always in the Gravity Room. After the Namek had reached the door he waited outside it hoping they would soon sense his rising Ki and unlock the blasted door. As he hoped the door opened slightly for him. 

"And I thought the onna was kidding when she said we were having green beans for dinner." The mighty prince smirked. Piccolo facial expressions didn't change, he knew if he showed anger the prince would comment again and piccolo wasn't in the mood, he was trying to find a way to ask the Taller saiyan about Gohan.

"Goku I need to ask you something." Piccolo stated calmly.

"Huh sure piccolo ask away!" Goku smiled in his cheerful way.

"About 2 hours ago what was you doing?"

"Erm….oh yea! I had a sandwich then Bulma, chichi, Goten, Trunk and me , Vegeta was out getting the shopping hehe, anyways! We were playing truth or dare and piccolo you will never guess what! I sense Gohan! I swear it but… it went as too quick I didn't have a lock on it… but im worried… his Ki completely disappeared…" Goku looked down he didn't wanna think that way about his son, but over the years he had to accept facts a lot.

"He's alive Goku." Piccolo hadn't realised what he said before it came out of his mouth.

"REALLY?! How do you know?!" Goku eyes went wide and his smile was un miss-able, he had grabbed onto piccolos cape wanting answers.

"Well erm…. Well he went Seven years and we couldn't sense his Ki at all, He's suppressing it that's all!" Piccolo silently gave a sigh of relief.

"Yea your right!!" Goku went running out of the Room singing 'My boy is alive!'.

"Hmph. Nice lie" Vegeta stated coolly,

"What's that suppose to mean?" 

"Since I was closer to where Gohan ki slipped up I sensed somebody else there." Vegeta stared at piccolo. "And that person was only a few meters away from him. So piccolo what's really happened to Kakarot's son?" Vegeta was now curious.

"Im sorry promised Gohan I wouldn't say anything." Piccolo told the prince.

"Oh really? Either you tell me or I will tell that Clown you was there!" 

"Hes alive isn't he!! Gohan doesn't want to know about us anymore!!" Piccolo was fed up with Vegeta and soon he walked out of Capsule corps and flew to the look out.

*************************************

"Ok Zee I Dare you too… Kiss Brett!" Erin laughed at Gohan and Brett's faces, they were priceless.

"Did I say double dare? I meant truth!!!" Gohan quickly shouted.

"Nope not the way! Pucker your lips Zee!!" Erin laughed again.

"Wait I did said double dare…. So it means I can pick from another dare! Another dare please!!" Gohan gave a big sigh or relief.

"Ok you have to kiss Nikko!" Erin told him while going into another fit of laughter.

"Brett get over here…" Gohan said in defeat.

*********************************** 

Vegeta was bored of playing poker… he didn't even know what to do but he was loosing. He then said he didn't wanna play a pathetic game and went to the window leaning out of it. 'One thing that Green ball doesn't know is I felt the kids Ki Change into someone else's and I can sense him now perhaps I should pay him a visit?' Vegeta didn't ask himself again he zoomed out of Capsules Grounds in less than a second. After awhile he slowed down not wanting Gohan to sense him.

"Ok Cyas everyone!" Gohan slammed the door, he was slightly angry at having to kiss a guy. He brushed his teeth 5 times and used mouth wash 8 times after that 'kiss'. Gohan and Nikko wondered to their separate bedrooms Gohan threw off his new top and pulled off his baggy trousers. He left his dragon boxers on tho. And then he fell into bed leaving the balcony door wide open.

Gohan was lost in thought that he never sensed Vegeta walk in his room till he turned over to have the prince staring right at him.

"ARGH!!! VEGETABLES ARE ATTACKING!!!" Gohan scream out as he fell out of his bed on the floor. Vegeta Got angry at the words Gohan spoke and was gonna kick him but the door sprang open and revealed Nikko.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Nikko shouted wanting to get Gohan away from the intruder.

"Don't worry Bro I know him! False alarm I try and keep quiet next time!!" Gohan told the confused human.

"Ok… Night Zee!" Nikko said before heading back to his room.

"What do you think you doing?! Trying to make my heart run to Namek?!" Gohan Got up and stared down at Vegeta. 'Whoa! Hes shrank!!' Gohan laughed at his thought which got a eyebrow raised by the prince.

"Zee? Who that and why did you call him your brother?" Vegeta asked the boy. Gohan explained to him the questions which were filled with more. "Why did you run? Why don't you come back your father is here now." 

"Listen Vegeta im happy as I am, I don't wanna go back got it?! I guess piccolo told you about me then?" Gohan was sad that piccolo would break his own promise.

"No I sensed ya myself, What is so different with this life than your old one?" 

"Everything, I would still be a boy if I was there im a man here so why don't you go back to Bulma?" Gohan was getting sleepy and he was having a 'nice' dream about a three sum before the prince showed his face. But the prince couldn't see the huge boner he had since he wrapped to covers around him.

"A man?! Don't make me laugh! Gohan you're a mummy's boy always have been always will be! And I bet you still study your head off and have nerds as friends and are still a virgin!" Vegeta still laughed at the boy thinking he was a man.

"Nope. I don't study unless I'm in school or having a test, I do not have nerds as mates and I defiantly no virgin!! I lost it at 13!! And I love it! Do not insult me again veggie ass that was too extreme!" Gohan sat down and got his Cig packet and lit one up. 'I think I will need one if he carries on!' Gohan thought while taking a drag. Vegeta was just staring at him with mouth wide open. 

"Whoa… Geez, Your cool not a virgin you smoke? What he fuck happened to Gohan?" Vegeta was gob smacked at the youngster. 'Maybe he is a man after all.' 

"Yep listen Vegeta could you go, to be honest with ya I was having a REALY nice dream and I need to erm. Take care of the problem!" Gohan said honestly. Vegeta was still Shocked but nodded and flew out of the window he didn't want to see what Gohan was gonna do.

'I've seen some thing in my life but THAT would have been the worse!' Vegeta thought while flying home.

"What a night…" Gohan trailed off getting distracted by the throbbing in his boxers. "Grrr I would have cum in a better way if veggie hadn't woke me up!" Gohan grabbed his member in anger and took care of the problem.

*************************** 

The next day Gohan woke up and showered got dressed and grabbed his bag ready for school.

Nikko was still in bed and everyone could here him snore still, once he snored so loud the windows literally shook. Gohan Growled at him. 'Wish I was in bed instead of school' He said goodbye too his mom and went to get on his bike after he started it he zoomed off. Half way to school Gohan felt eyes on the back of his head he could now sense them, Piccolo. After growled he stopped the bike and flew up.

"Listen picky I know you haven't seen me in seven years but give me a break! I feel like im on Big brother! Please if you want to see me and that visit every other week! Ok?" 

"Im just watching you since your parents cant." Piccolo informed him.

"Listen picky, I went seven years without them, so the rest of my life shall be ok. Thanks for the concern but im fine." Gohan said before flying down to his bike and driving off. Gohan was just parking and that when he stopped his ebony eyes met her cerulean. Gohan couldn't help but stare at her he was in a trance, and she seemed to be in the same. Her hair was in pig tails and she had a long shirt and shorts on. The bell was ringing and he saw Erasa pull the beauty away. Gohan snapped out of his trance when the Girl had disappeared. 

Gohan also wondered into his first lesson and saw Erasa talking too Sharpener, he didn't like sharpener one bit he was always 'im better than you' and 'im so more sexier than you'. But Gohan soon showed him who's in charge. One day Gohan got abit fed up of him saying 'Im million times stronger than you Zee. Im also 2 million times more Sexier' And Gohan said 'I doubt it!' and then punched Sharpener in the face Twice. The first punch broke his nose the second gave him a black eye. Gohan was Excluded for 2 weeks but Sharpener never said anything like that near him again. 

He sat next too Erasa, and hoped to get info on this sexy girl he just saw. He liked Erasa she was bubbly and sweet too him still. They had slept together once, but only just the once they had never really talked about it. He later found out, by getting her drunk, that she is deeply head over heels in love with Brett, he later found out Brett likes her but both r too chicken to ask the other. But there was one slight problem Sharpener is in love with Erasa and for a human he is quiet strong he could beat Brett any day.

"Hey Erasa!" He said throwing his bag under the desk. 

"Hey! Listen we have a new girl here!" She always had some sorta of gossip to let him know first thing.

"Yea I saw her, she's so sexy who is she?" Gohan Wondered smiling at the same time.

"Im not telling who her father is, I've known her since she was a baby and she had home tutoring but decided to get some high school done!" 

"She's Hercules daughter then?" Gohan frowned.

"Err… How did you know?" Erasa was Surprised. 

"Well you've told me before that you've known Hercules daughter since she was a baby and she has home tutoring and you just then you wanted to keep the father unknown because we must have heard of him which rules it to Hercules daughter." Gohan informed her.

"Whoa wait! Too much for my head! Wow Zee you do have a brain!!" She was astounded.

"Nah!" Gohan mumbled while sharpener gave a death glare for talking too Erasa. "What's her name anyways?" Gohan asked while flipping off Sharpener.

"Videl Satan. She works with the police and fights all the baddies, you better be careful or you'd get your ass whipped for once!" Erasa winked.

"That's what im planning for!" He smirked at her.

"Silent students! Ok we have a new student today here she is Videl Satan, that's right if your thinking she's related to the Champ she is!" Mr Queer notified the class. A lot of shocked expressions filled them room. "Take a seat miss Satan." He instructed her.

"Over here Videl!" Erasa waved and then told sharpener to move up so Videl could sit next too her. Videl was gonna sit down when her eyes met Gohan's yet again. They both stared till the teacher spoke to do the register. After he told them what to do on there lessons he sat down to get his work out of the way, and soon students started talking and Gohan decided to introduce himself.

"Hey Videl, im Zee ignore that Dude drooling over Erasa and you, he's just a perv that thinks he's Hot." He got a laugh out of her and then sharpener turned too him.

"HEY! I am sexy!" He screamed.

"Sure keep telling yourself that." Gohan turned his attention too his work for once and ignored the rabid blonde.

Later threw the class Gohan, Erasa and Videl chatted about there past life's and families. Gohan never mentioned his old family but he did tell her he was adopted, but sharpener overheard and decided to use this for his amusement later on. Nobody but Erasa and the other group of friends he had knew this secret.

The bell signalled the next lesson and everybody ran out too there lockers. Gohan was thinking about Videl, he really liked her 'And here I thought she'd be like her father.' Gohan then saw Mystic walking down the hall with Duncan kissing her neck and then her lips. Gohan's eyes went wide. 'What is she doing? What is he doing? Oh my god she lied to me.' Gohan ran over too her pulling her away to ask her what the fuck she was playing at.

"Zee I lied when I said Duncan and I was over, I wanted to do it with you so I could at least be prepared for when Duncan has me, I wanted to have somebody better for my first time." She whispered.

"Oh really!" Gohan said loudly "And I wonder what Duncan has to say about this!" Duncan was furious when Gohan dragged her away but when Gohan asked him to give them a few mins to talk he allowed but after hearing his name he was interested to find out what they were talking about.

"Would you tell me what's going on?" Duncan demanded.

"Your Girlfriend told me yesterday that you two was over and then she asked me out I took her then she took me to her house and then bedroom and you can pretty much guess the rest! I only just found out she was lying!" Duncan could tell by the look on Mystics face she had slept behind his back he. 

"You little slut get the fuck away from me, Your welcome to her Zee!" Duncan turned around and Mystic broke down in tears she turned to shout at Gohan only to find he was at his locked then he walked into his next lesson. Mystic then ran to her lesson still in tears.

************************************

Gohan waited outside for Erasa to show, every lunch he ate with her at Kelly's and her mothers restaurant. Soon enough he saw the blonde walking with Videl.

"Hey! Don't mind if Videl comes with us do you? She has a copter so she can take me with her and we will follow you ok?" Erasa said in one breath.

"Ok." Gohan hoped on his bike and waited till Videl had gotten her Copter in the air, before he went off like a rocket. He Thought he take a short cut and then showed off with a few tricks and Videl was impressed by his skill. 

"Wow Erasa he's going at the speed of light!!" Videl said in shock.

"Yep! Im glad I cut my hair or it would like I have sex hair." She replied.

Soon enough the trio arrived at 'Tory's' restaurant. Gohan got a Chocolate Sunde' and a Mini Pizza, Erasa had a burger with a milkshake. Videl got a hot dog and a Chocolate Sunde'.

"Ok so Zee, Is that your real name?" Videl wondered out loud. 

"Its Gohan but I would like it if, unless I say they already know but most people don't, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't tell anyone that." Gohan said as ate stuffed his mouth full of pizza.

"Ok but why?" Videl asked curiously.

"He might not want too say Videl." Erasa said with food spitting out everywhere.

"Erasa shut your mouth its going all in my hair!" Videl screeched.

"Sorry!!" she smiled innocently.

"Hey look Brett's over there Erasa you gonna ask him or do I have to do it for you?" Gohan asked.

"NO!! Gohan you cant I would be soooooo embarrassed!!!" Erasa pleas were heard but Gohan but he ignored them.

"Brett will you go out with Erasa she's asked me to ask you." 

Brett froze for a second before nodding his head since he lost his voice.

"There you go Erasa has a boyfriend!" Gohan Announced to the restaurant. Then a few claps where heard and Erasa blushed. 30 mins went by and Brett offered to take Erasa back to school and Gohan took Videl since she had De Capsulized her Copter. Gohan rode her back too school but he had to leave himself for a check up at the dentist. When they arrived they were alone since Gohan Jumped over a bridge and Brett was too chicken to do it.

"Thanks Zee." Videl said while trying to brush her hair and get over the petrified feeling while on the bike. "Erasa's right it does look like you have bed hair after!" 

"Hehe Suit ya!" Gohan winked at her while she blushed.

"So… Erm -" Videl was cut of by Gohan's lips upon her own Videl returned the kiss but she was more scared of it than the bike ride because she had never kissed before. 'What if he thinks im bad? What if I am bad?!' Videl broke away for breath. "Well…" Videl was dazed.

"Well I better be getting off, I will see you tomorrow, unless you wanna meet at Kelly's then you can go to the club with us later, are you ok you haven't blinked or moved for awhile!" 

"Fine fine! Yea I will meet you there when?" Videl was still abit dazed.

"Seven, Cya later!" Gohan told her before putting his helmet on and mumbling out a bye to her.

"Bye!" Videl couldn't wait for Erasa to get there to tell her what just happened.

**********************

"Kakarott it's a dentist! They don't have needles they wont give you one! Will you get here!!" Vegeta screamed at the Terrified Saiyan.

"Im sure! Now hurry! The Onna's and the brats are waiting!! Argh get here before I blast your ass here!!!!!"

"Im coming! Say Vegeta, Why do we have to go to the dantist any how's?" Goku asked the irritated Prince.

"It Dentist you Num Carrot!!! And Im gonna repeat what my onna said 'You haven't had one in god knows how many years! You need those Chipped Teeth filling down! You need Fillings! You need to get checked!!!' I believe your mate said something similar. Besides They take the brats Every now and then so if they can do it so can we!" Vegeta said standing proud and walked in the Elevator and Goku was right behind him like a shadow.

Gohan De Capsulized his Bike and then walked up Elevator in the building thinking about Videl and the kiss, he was hoping he hadn't ruined anything by kissing her. 'Maybe she doesn't like me that way? But if she didn't then she wouldn't had kissed me back?' The elevator stopped and opened the door and Gohan became face to face with somebody he never thought he would see again, his father.

What a awful place to leave it!! Im so nice to you lot ;)

Well I changed the only signed reviews thing so non members can review now if they like. Sorry about that I didn't know it was on I only found out when I redid my Bio.

hope you enjoyed the chapter! 


	6. Past family

I Don't own DBZ I swear I don't!!!

Ok warnings are here: Lemon in later chapters, maybe some drug use, and there will be alcohol mentioned and if all those that want Gohan to be sweet and innocent and are VERY against him being bad don't read this, this is a VERY out of character Gohan, so hope you enjoy if you do please review!

Chapter 6. Past family

Gohan eyes froze on Goku for a second and Gohan looked down and slowly walked into the elevator scared out of his wits. 'What if he recognises me? Why is this happing to me? How come everyone is finding me all of a sudden? Oh yea my ki! Why the fuck did I let my Ki slip?!' Gohan mind continued to race as he also had to act normal. 'Ok Zee there heading the same floor as you, Oh crap, But stand there more close to Vegeta and rest against the wall!!' Gohan ordered himself. And he obeyed his mind. He also glanced at Vegeta and saw a smirk at him.

"Say Vegeta?" Goku leaned in and whispered. "You said they might give me a needle? WHY?! I HAVENT DONE ANYTHING!!" Goku nearly bust Vegeta's ear drum while shouting and it was obvious that Vegeta was ticked off by the beetroot red face.

" YOU BAKA!!! DON'T SHOUT AT ME ! IM NOT THE DENTIST!!!!" Vegeta shouted back in Goku's ear and he held his head in pain, even Gohan did since the next block could hear that. 

"Hey Vegeta keep it down your even scaring that poor guy!" Goku pointed at Gohan who started sweating.

"Who Zee nah Hes fine!" Vegeta smirked.

"You know him?! YOU Vegeta?! Know somebody?!" Goku fell on the floor holding his stomach in laughter.

"Baka!!!" Vegeta screamed before he kicked Goku. The elevator pinged and opened up for them all to walk threw Gohan followed abit behind.

"Oooo the prince arrives ten years later!" Bulma mocked.

"Shut up." Vegeta simply replied but Bulma stuck her tongue out at him. 

"Hey Vegeta, That guy you know yea? How do you know him?" Goku asked.

"We fought." Vegeta stated, he wasn't lying because all those years back to when Vegeta first came to earth Gohan did fight with him, as a Oozaru but still he fought with him.

"Really? Did he last longer than a second?" Goku laughed.

"Non of your business." Bulma and chichi had both listened to the convo they shared and looked over at Gohan.

"Hey Hes fit!" Bulma pointed out and Vegeta's eye twitched in anger.

"He reminds me a tiny bit of Goku!" Chichi blurted out.

"Yea I guess he does abit." Bulma agreed with her friend.

"Reminds me of Gohan…" Chichi sadly looked.

"Well it cant be him his ki isn't Gohan's." Goku said while Vegeta smirked. As for Gohan he felt like he was gonna sweat a river he could hear them with his saiyan hearing.

"Plus Gohan would never dress like that or even have one a tattoo!" Bulma added on but admiring them. "Excuse me erm… Zee is it?" Bulma called out while Gohan heart went faster than light could ever dream of.

"Yea?" Managed to breath out after awhile.

"Well I was wondering where you got that tattoo I would love to have it on my back abit smaller tho, well I was hoping you could point it out for me please?" Bulma asked politely. As she pointed too the Dragon tattoo. 

"Oh this I drew it." Gohan said while looking at it 'Why do I have this obsession with dragons?' 

"Really?! Wow that's brilliant is there any chance you could draw it smaller for me one time I would pay you." 

"Sure -" But Gohan was cut of by the dentist calling him upstairs.

About 10 minutes later he game down and signed a next appointment, he had to have two teeth out.

After he finishes he walked threw and saw the group still there but then Gohan noticed somebody, someone that looked like Goku's clone. 'Wow… that must be the baby mum had, looks like dad's happy with him.' Gohan thought sadly as he watched Goku throw Goten around like a bird.

"Goten's a birdie! Goten's a birdie!!" Goten screamed out laughing a no worries laugh.

Soon Gohan found himself lifted from the ground and he was flying because Vegeta held onto his jacket carrying him to Capsule corps. 

"Vegeta are you TRYING to kill me?!" Gohan shouted. "And just drop me a second!" Gohan smiled.

"Why?" Vegeta raised his eyebrow too him.

"Trust me!" Vegeta did and dropped the demi down to the ground. Vegeta stayed in the sky holding his wife and she holding trunks, Goku was holding Chichi and she was holding Goten, they all watched Gohan at the bottom wondering what he was up too. Soon they saw him run to a market and thief 7 coconut's and some Cig's. After Gohan flew in the sky and caught up too Vegeta. "Hey I got everyone some coconuts!!" Gohan gave a innocent Smile and he threw them to the chibi's to pass around. And Gohan lit up another cig. "Don't worry I wont breath it into the chibi's." Gohan told the mothers.

Gohan's phone rang straight after he lit up and he had to throw the cig away since there was too much to carry. "Yea?" He called down the phone.

"Hey Zee!!! You never guess what!!!" Erin screamed down the phone.

"Is it my ear drums have popped?" Gohan said in pain.

"No!" 

"Liar! They hurt! My poor ears!!" Gohan fake cried.

"WE WON A HOILDAY!!!" Erin screamed.

"Cool and who's we?" 

"Me, You and Nikko, Brett and whoever your heart's desirers!" Erin said happily. " Eight of us can go since I picked you lot you pick the rest!!" 

"ME?! WOW!! Where we going?" Gohan wondered.

"Ibiza!! PARTY!!!" Erin screamed down the phone.

"You got that right! Hey I gotta go im being dragged to the Capsule corps. I will talk later cyas and thanks!!" Gohan clicked off without waiting for her goodbyes because he knew she would asked about capsule corps. Gohan started to dance in the air and sang The venga boy's Ibiza song. "Whoa! Were going to Ibiza!!! Whoa! Back the islands!" 

"Stop singing!!! That song is dead and berried thank god I hated it!!" Vegeta screamed.

"Well I could make one up about vegetables." Came Gohan's reply.

"You do and I will kick you to Russia!" Vegeta threatened the over happy Gohan.

"Erin won a holiday she's invited me and my bro, Brett and I can pick - " Gohan was cut off again by his phone. "What?" he called down the mobile.

"Hey Zee its Erasa, I got something to ask you? Did you sleep with Mystic?!" Erasa shouted.

"Yea I did sleep with her, why?" 

"She's here puking her guts up drunk of her ass saying she loves you and wants to be fucked by you again that's why!" 

"She's not my problem! She's messed up Erasa, just leave her like that and send her home. Gotta go sorry bye-" He was cut off before he could continue.

"That's not all I wanted to ask. You also kissed Videl but you slept with Mystic right? Are you just trying to get back at Mystic and using Videl?" Erasa asked bitterly. 

"No, I kissed Videl because I wanted too, I don't care about Mystic. The only thing that bugs me about her is because she lied that's all!" Gohan replied honestly.

"Ok… Do you love Videl?" Erasa wondered.

"What?! I just met her today, Love is too much a strong word and should only use it if you mean it!" 

"Zee? Did THAT just come out of you mouth or am I talking to somebody else?!" Erasa said Stunned.

"Its me! Well I gotta go really cyas!!" he called out and clicked end after he heard a bye. But it began to ring once again. "GOD!!!! GEEZ!!!" Gohan shouted frustrated. "Yes?" He answered.

"I love you!!" He heard mystic's voice sound out.

"Ok how did you get my number? Also your drunk leave me alone!" 

"But I do I honestly d -" Gohan heard her cut off and the sound of her puking was heard. He switched the phone off not wanting her to contact again.

"Your popular!" Bulma commented.

"Nah its called a free holiday, a overprotected friend and a drunk Ex Girlfriend-ish." 

"Ex Girlfriend-ish?" Goku asked.

"We was suppose to go out but ended up being a one night stand." Gohan informed him.

"Mum What's a one night stand?" Both Trunks and Goten asked their mothers at the same time.

"I'll tell ya kids its where a man and a woman have se-" Gohan was cut off by Chichi throwing her coconut at him,

"They learn that stuff at 18 and not before!!!" Chichi shouted.

"Well Im not 18!! I am tomorrow but that's not the point! And I had my first one night stand at 13!" Gohan told her but he really didn't want to talk to her as he was angry but a small part of him wanted too since he missed her abit. 

"13?!" Chichi squealed.

"Mum really whats a one night stand?" Goten asked her again and chichi sighed.

*******************************

They soon arrived at Capsule corps but Gohan wasn't happy.

"What's wrong?" Vegeta asked but not showing any concern for him.

"Well, im upset and angry. Angry at my dad, angry at my mother. He left me and came back after I went. Seems he wouldn't stay for me but stayed for another kid. My mother she hit me and let me study 24/7 but no offence to the kid but he doesn't seem smart at all. He's strong tho. How fucking high is his power level?! That why im upset, that kid seems happy carefree and can do what he wants, they let him but me I wasn't allowed. But there not my family anymore are they, I wouldn't trade my family for them, I wouldn't trade my family for anything, they mean too much too me." Gohan reached into his pocked and turned his phone on to find 19 missed calls and 3 texts and his phone rang again. "Why did I turn it on?!" Gohan saw it was Nikko phoning and he answered it. "Hey!" 

"GUESS WHAT?!" Nikko shouted happily.

"A holiday?"

"Well yea but no not that!!" He was still excited whatever it was.

"What then, you bought me porn?! Your such a good brother!!" Gohan grinned and Chichi and Bulma shook their heads at him.

"No! Mom is getting married!!" Nikko said happily. Bu Gohan stood in shock.

"Mom is getting MARRIED?! Her that said she would never do such a thing?! Wait she's marrying Simon right?"

"Duh! Of course she's marrying him!!" 

"GO MOM!!!" Gohan screamed around. And clicked the end button.

"Say you guys listen as much as I would like to go to Capsule Corps." ' Yea right' "I should be celebrating with my mom she's getting married! So I will see you lot another time!" ' like the 15th of Never' Gohan said to the group and then thought too himself before Speeding off to his real home.

Soon Gohan found himself landing on his backyard that was waiting for him, Gohan saw his mother and he ran to her hugging and later the party started and Gohan began drinking he was happy he was gonna gain a father and have a full family, a real father that would make time for him.

*********************

Gohan had arrived at school five minutes late, he had a Birthday cake splattered in his face and took forever to wash out.

But Gohan suddenly stopped in this tracks, he felt a power source so powerful it made Cell look like a flea. 'That force can beat Goku to the ground 15 times and not break a sweat!' Gohan then felt Goku, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha and Vegeta heading towards the power. 'Maybe I should help…. No remember Gohan you promised yourself no more fights for life!! They cause pain around you NO!' Gohan mentally shouted at himself and walked into school since there was nothing he could do to help. But he still sensed out for the Ki and could tell Evil was in it.

IMPORTANT MUST READ AFTER THE *****!!!!!

Nice place to leave it eh? Sorry I guess I like to keep ya in suspense! 

Also im not trying to copy Low Man Lyrics if u must know I've thought about Gohan having a different family for over a year, before I read Low Man Lyrics. And there's a lot I don't wanna give away in this fic to come but I guess it does resemble low man lyrics, sorry not copying it! sorry peeps! :P

*****

And if you think this is as bad as Gohan gets your in for a shock!

But…. one of the plots is Weird!!! You get to pick it!!!! Here it is… For a reason I cant tell you Gohan HAS to get pregnant if this plot comes true! But the person who gets him pregnant might be Vegeta you have to pick form these, please!

A. Gohan Sleeps with Vegeta

B. Gohan gets Bulma to get Vegeta's erm 'goodness' and inject inside him

C. I don't want Gohan to get pregnant at all!!

D. Gohan gets pregnant but not too Vegeta (Also pick a character peeps)

Email it or Review it either way I don't mind.

Sorry if that grossed peeps out but I thought to ask you all first!

There wont be any other Yaoi and if the votes pop up C or B their wont be any Yaoi at all!

If this plot DOES happen it wont be a for awhile yet! I have another few to write.


	7. Universe in Gohan’s hands?

I Don't own DBZ I swear I don't!!!

Ok warnings are here: Lemon in later chapters, maybe some drug use, and there will be alcohol mentioned and if all those that want Gohan to be sweet and innocent and are VERY against him being bad don't read this, this is a VERY out of character Gohan, so hope you enjoy if you do please review!

Chapter 7. Universe in Gohan's hands? 

Gohan handed in his practise test sheet too Mr Queer and then headed off too meet Erasa and Videl for arrangements tonight. He saw mystic 5 times today she looked rougher than a dogs ass. 'And I thought I took hangovers badly!' 

"Yo Zee!" Videl ran over trying to hide her smile.

"Hey pretty." Gohan purred and made Videl blush.

"Zee and Videl sitting in a tree doing stuff they aren't meant to be!" Erasa sang getting everyone's interest. 

"ERASA!!" Videl shouted but still was beet red from embarrassment.

"Videl doesn't like me!" Gohan started fake crying and sniffing, then he started pouting.

"No I do! Opps!! I mean No, I mean Yea… I… oh fuck it…" Videl went like a strawberry. Gohan smirked and gave Erasa a hand move that meant leave us awhile. She got it and winked at them.

"Videl, Would you go out with me?" Gohan didn't waste anytime he got straight to the question. Videl seemed frozen and in shock, Gohan waved his hand infront of her to get her attention .

"What?" She knew what he said but didn't believe it.

"I said would you go out with me?" 

"Me?" 

"Yea, Who else?" He smiled. "If you don't wanna go out then just say no."

"NO! I mean yea! Yea I wanna go out with you!" Videl blushed more at her stupidity.

"Great! Wanna go out tonight im sorry about last night but I told you why, mom engaged its weird but great! So I will pick you up where?" He asked.

"Not my house, Pick me up at Erasa's! Why is everyone partying on a school night?" 

"My birthday." Gohan informed her.

"OH! I haven't got you anything!" Videl worried.

"Don't worry I've already got the best present." Gohan smirked and kissed her cheek before saying a goodbye and he'd pick her up at 7. 'Abit corny that Gohan 'Already got the best present! I bet she's thinking Loser!' But Gohan's thought turned back too the power he sensed ages ago. 'Hum, I sense the power still, But Krillin Yamcha, and Tien, Where did Tien come from?, anyways he's heading back with them. Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo are on the lookout with… Wow, Everyone!! Seems like there family's. I wonder what's going on?' 

**************************

"Vegeta!! Stop it getting yourself killed wont help us!! You say his magic its only adding to his power and then he will be unstoppable, we need to use what we have left in the Hyperbolic Time chamber and train-" Goku was cut of by Vegeta.

"Aren't you forgetting something?! I used ALL my time in that room!! I cant go back in there!!!! I have to remain this way!!! I used a whole 2 years for Cell and what did I achieve?! NOTHING?! So I wasted my time! So I might aswell try and kill this monster before he's Springs too action or where all dead!!" 

"No, Your powers might just help him be made!! Whiles Hes not hatched we can train, if he reaches over full power then we will die along with the entire universe! Goten and Trunks can train aswell. Piccolo, Me, you and maybe 18 can fight but we defiantly need more help then we might actually stand a chance against Majin Buu." Goku advised the elder saiyan. 

"Well maybe there is some I could bring too help." Vegeta starting thinking about Gohan.

"Really who?" 

"I cant say until im sure." Vegeta soon full down the look out going to meet the Runaway Teen.

"I hope he can help us Vegeta I really do." Piccolo mumbled to himself but Goku heard and was curious on who this person is.

"Perhaps if we could find Gohan then we would be saved." Goku said honestly and looked down as if it could help.

******************************

"So Erin when are we going to Ibiza? And how did you win it?" Gohan said while looking for something to wear.

"Well, if you want me to be honest we didn't win it." Erin smiled. "Don't tell Nikko or Brett! We have been planning it for ages! We put money together booked it and now we need Tickets which we cant get till you pick the others! So that's our present we knew you'd be mad at us for doing it! Don't hurt me!!" 

"I am mad!! But happy!!" Gohan hugged her and thanked her for it. "So what shall I wear!!" 

"Depends if your trying to gain a certain lady's attention?" She winked.

"What makes you think im trying too?" 

"Because it's the only time you try on 50 different things! Who is she?" Erin eyes glittered and wanted the news.

"My new Girlfriend Videl! She's beautiful!" Gohan said while slipping on a plain black sleeveless top and some Baggy trousers which had spikes on the bottom and then he puke some Heavy boots that had metal on the front with a skull wrapped in flames. He got his Jacket and then put on a new watch Simon got him and then Put Spikes on the other Wrist. "How do I look?" 

"Fuckable." Erin said while eating her Magnum Ice-cream.

"Good." They both walked out, Erin in a Purple Top that showed her belly and had Flames across the boob part. From her neck hung a plain but pretty necklace on. She had Black skirt and High knee boots on. Her Dark Blonde hair was straight and was past her shoulders but in her hair was a red rose which Gohan Put in himself. They walked downstairs and reached Nikko and Brett, Who was dressed nearly the same as Gohan but they had different types of tops, the jackets were slightly different, Nikko's Boots had purple flames and Brett's didn't have flames just lots of metal. 

"Ready bro?" Nikko said while stuffing in the last part of the Birthday cake that he didn't splat Gohan's face in. "Wow my Zee has grow up!!" Nikko faked cried and then passed Gohan a present.

"Condoms again? Or is it porn like my 16th? Besides you already bought me a Holiday!" Gohan smiled. 

"I said don't tell them I told you!! Erin screamed at him.

He unwrapped the present to see a helmet with flames and a dragon behind the flames.

"Well I know your obsessed with dragons and you will need it!" Nikko said.

"Need it?" Gohan said confused but he was too busy examining the helmet's detail.

"Look outside and you will see my present kiddo!" His mom called from the door way. And Soon Gohan was running outside to see what she was on about, and then he saw it. The bike he designed the Detail on for Simon to give to his friend. 

"What's that doing here?" 

"He lied about it being for his friend. I bought you it awhile ago I knew you would like the style it already had and then the power, also when you found it we thought since you saw it you could design your own detail on and when it was done I remember you saying you'd do anything for a bike like that. Well it's yours!" She told the Gob smacked teen.

"Mine?! Wait I got paid for drawing on my own bike? Cool!" Gohan was still shocked but he ran over and hugged the bike. "Mine all mine!! MUWHAHAHAHA!!" Gohan stopped evil laughing when he saw everyone running away from him. Then he looked down at the bike and saw the detail he had done, the Orange and Blue flames the Blue eye and the face outline of a women fading into the flames and then the skulls on the bottom of the bike like it was a Graveyard but with the flames it looked like hell and he drew the blue eye and the woman's face abit like 18's but as a brunet as if she was in control of Hell itself. He liked what he had done and was still shocked he did it for himself.

**************************************

A few hours had pasted since Gohan arrived with Videl hand in hand and they danced and partied Gohan was soaked in Champaign and beer but he didn't complain. Nikko was the one that drenched him and Gohan got him back later when he drenched Nikko and Nikko's Girlfriend Kelly. Gohan was dancing too Christina's Fighter song with Videl not noticing a set of Saiyan Eyes watching him until he bumped int o him.

"Vegeta? What you doing here?" 

"Quiet Brat! Listen we need to talk!" Vegeta snapped.

"But its my birthday!! Hey get of my ear!!" Gohan whined as Vegeta dragged him away.

"Shut up! You need to help us fight!" Vegeta stood proud he didn't wanna ask him for help but it seemed to be the only solution. 

"Why?" 

"Haven't you sensed it?!" Vegeta snapped at him again.

"Yea but cant you stop them?"

"Not without making this thing stronger than any of us could dream. Some creeps called Spopovich and Yamu Tracked us down with a energy meter. They stole energy from Kakarott but somebody called Supreme Kai, he's a Kai if you cant guess, made it too late to warn us. After he went to god knows where but we felt a huge power level we know now its because they fed Buu with Kakarot's energy and Buu was happy and let himself be shown that he was there. We went to go to the power and then went threw a underground tunnel where we was gonna blow the hole but Kibito, Supreme Kai's Assistant, Told us it would set off Majin Buu and kill us all and we was puzzled by him saying Majin Buu but Kakarott could tell he wasn't bluffing and told the rest of us to settle down. Soon a thing called Pui-pui Showed his face and we played Rock Paper Scissors I won and I killed him with out loosing any power. Next was Yakon, Kakarott did loose power only a bit tho but he defeated the frog like animal and then Dabura came around about 15 years later! Piccolo went to fight him but the fight seemed even and piccolo lost a great deal of energy. Half way threw the fight we saw Supreme Kai again and he told us to stop fighting as we were making Buu stronger and Making him hatch by loosing power. We knew we couldn't go anywhere near them without making Buu stronger. Kai Told us that with time, Buu will hatch another way when Babidi gathers enough energy but if we had stayed there we would one, Set Buu off fighting. Two, Be cursed by babidi's Evil and become evil yourselves and most of all Give Buu more energy than needed. We had no choice but to retreat and train waiting for the day Hes out and Deadly.

That gives us more time." Vegeta finished.

"So what do you want me to do?" Gohan asked Puzzled.

"Help us fight." 

"But you know if I raise my power level too high they will sense its me!! I don't want them too know!! Gohan screamed.

"Your part saiyan you have the love to fight to kill and see blood!! Wake up boy!! The Universe is at risk are you gonna let it become nothing all because YOU don't want the original life you were suppose to have! You will risk Every living soul for your own selfishness?!" Vegeta Smacked Gohan trying to get some sense in the boy.

"Im too weak Vegeta, If that monster is stronger than you what chance do I have?" Gohan honestly said.

"You have the hyperbolic time chamber. Where no one can sense your power where no one can see you where you can see how strong you and are then decide if its good enough to fight for life." Vegeta told the boy. "Buu will hatch Very soon and will destroy anything or anyone in his path. We told Babidi that 'We will wait for Buu and fight and if he destroys the earth he kills us. Then he has no one to fight. We have a hiding place so use the rest of the earth for your fun but let us train and give Buu the REAL fun.' Kakarott said that believe it or not. They know that so he's gonna kill everyone on the ground, but we can revive them with the Dragonballs. Bring your friends or family to the lookout if you must but if you do that then you have to help us." Vegeta said before flying back to the look out leaving Gohan lost in thought.

****

IMPORTANT!!! MUST READ AFTER THE **** ALSO A NEW ONE

Oooo I loved that bike! Sorry I've ALWAYS wanted a bike just like that (might get it when I can drive one!!) But I didn't want 18 on it just a normal but pretty woman … I Sound like a guy 0_0 *Dies*

****

If you've already voted you can redo it if you want E 

A. Gohan Sleeps with Vegeta

B. Gohan gets Bulma to get Vegeta's erm 'goodness' and inject inside him

C. I don't want Gohan to get pregnant at all!!

D. Gohan gets pregnant but not too Vegeta (Also pick a character peeps)

E. Don't mind Whoever Gohan Sleeps with BUT!! Send it to the peeps threw email. I don't wanna read the Yaoi lemon!!.

Yea a new one but I thought it might make Anti Yaoi peeps happy if they could have that as a choice but here's the deal, If I get a certain amount of E's I will have to send it threw Email since that means a good lot of peeps don't want it.

Voting stop's on the 14th August. Plus you can only vote once! No cheaters and if I think those Anonymous Reviews are tricking me I might not Count your votes!

Email it or Review it either way I don't mind.


	8. The Lookout

I Don't own DBZ I swear I don't!!!

Ok warnings are here: Lemon in later chapters, maybe some drug use, and there will be alcohol mentioned and if all those that want Gohan to be sweet and innocent and are VERY against him being bad don't read this, this is a VERY out of character Gohan, so hope you enjoy if you do please review!

Chapter 8. The Lookout Chat's

Gohan tried to grasp the situation but still knew what was best thing too do, Help them.

And now he had to find mom, Nikko, Simon, Videl, Erasa, Brett, Tyler, Vin, Erin, Mack, Kelly and Sam to get too The look out, But how? 'What do I say, Ok the world is gonna end by a monster so im taking you in the sky to a lookout where the guardian of earth lives so that I can use my alien powers and also my family by blood will be there! Yea im sure that will work Gohan!!' He then realised he had no choice and go with the flow. Grabbing his Mobile Phone he dialled his mom and Simon to get down here, He then contacted Nikko who was lost in the crowd he told him too drag anyone he could find there. After Gohan grabbed Vin Videl and Erasa and Brett too the back room. About 10 mins later his mother appeared with Simon. 

"What's going on Zee?" Nikko asked concerned since his brother was no pale and worry all over his face.

"Ok your not gonna believe me, But some of you don't believe that im Adopted but I am and now I have no choice but go and stay with my original family and train. Remember cell? Well there's some one more powerful on the way and im gonna take you to a place where he wont find you lot. We have to go now and please whatever you do, DON'T call me Gohan. I don't want that family to know unless im forced too. I want this family not that one so if you wait here I will get Vegeta to get Goku to Get us to this hideaway!" Gohan Told the group who was unsure to believe Gohan or run him too the Insane ward. Gohan flipped out his mobile again and dialled Ccorp. He knew that since he rang Bulma's person number it will be transferred to her mobile.

"Hello?" Came the woman's voice Gohan recognised.

"Bulma is Zee put Vegeta or piccolo on!!" He heard her calling for Vegeta and he answered.

"What Brat?" Came the irritated voice of the saiyan.

"I decided yes I will now get Goku to Instant transmission us there!! Also im not gonna tell them, if I have to face Buu then they will Sense me wont they…"

"Fine I will tell him to get you." Vegeta pressed the end call button without a goodbye.

About 30 seconds later Goku appeared scaring the entire group but Gohan.

"Bout time Goku! Ok everyone grab on to each other please and don't let go!" Gohan Instructed the group. They seemed confused by this but did it anyway. Goku, Seeing everyone was connected, Took the too the look out where everyone was in astounded by the trick.

Gohan on the other hand looked around the group too see how everyone changed. 'Tien looks no different, Neither does clown boy, Master roshie seems the EXACT same… Oh my god Krillin has hair?! Who that girl he's holding…. Its his daughter! I can tell by the ugly nose, Poor kid. Wait did she just call No. 18 mum?! Krillin scored a hottie!! Wait she's a fucking android!! Dende has grown, Yamcha has a different hairstyle and clothes but don't seem much different. Popo Still where's that Genie outfit And I saw the others Yesterday but they changed, Trunks was just a baby now he is a strong youngster, Bulma seems mature and still hot, Chichi has a few wrinkles but I wont tell her that, Goten I never saw. Goku is still dressed like a carrot and grandpa Still seems his usual self.. Weird, Saiyans, Namek's, Clowns, Three eyed freak, a dwarf, The world's most famous and Genius woman, a Princess (Chichi) And a Ox King, a saiyan prince, a android married to a human and some how had a kid with him. A famous master of martial arts, A bandit, a talking pig and cat and turtle. Talk about fucked up. I love my 'new' normal life!!.' 

"Hey Zee, Im not sure on your power but all I know is we need all the help we can have to beat Majin Buu. Thank you." Goku told his son.

"No problem but who am I training with?" Gohan didn't want his father in there no way no how.

"Well I have one year left to spare you, Goten, Trunks, Krillin, Yamcha and 18 all have two years. Vegeta Tien Piccolo have expired!" Goku laughed and got a middle finger from Vegeta. "So you have a few people to pick from." ' I would like to train with him and see what power he has.'

"Well, Could I go in solo?" 

"Sure!" 

"Well I might take Nikko or Videl in with me for company." Gohan smiled at the fun Videl and him could get up to but it would distract him from training. He didn't fancy the idea of spending a whole year alone. "I choose Nikko, I might get Too distracted with Videl." Gohan winked at her.

"Sure but Goten and Trunks are in first. Then me and Yamcha will go in but Train Separate and then Krillin and 18 after you Zee."

Gohan nodded to signal he understood and then the group he once knew introduced themselves too him. And he did back and introduced his own set of friends.

"Neko? As in a cat?!" Krillin commented at the ebony hair and sapphire eyed Boy.

"Yea said the same but my name is spelt N-I-K-K-O instead. Apparently a Black cat with blue eyes was there when I was being Conceived and attack them and when I was born with black hair and blue eyes mom just decided a name there and then, which im glad about she was gonna call me Norman!" Nikko gave a weird face at the name. Krillin and Nikko got talking about other things, His mom and Chichi, Bulma and 18 got talking about kids but Sarah was trying to find which one could be Gohan's.

"Well My kids can be terrors but they learn there lessons I make sure they do. The only thing I didn't put my foot down for was smoking, No matter what I say will change their minds trust me I was like it with my Dad." Sarah shared.

"Well ours are too young and if my trunks did smoke at this age I would kill him twice. 8 is too young but there is kids that do that." Bulma said while taking a drag herself.

"Well Marron will never smoke I will make sure about that." 18 spoke.

"Well Goten might do if trunks does, I mean he does copy him, hopefully not and as for Gohan I doubt he ever would he was too good…" Chichi said while she the a tears fill her eyes.

"Gohan?" Sarah was shocked. 'Surly she cant be his mother she seems too nice.' 

"Yes he was my other son, Vegeta strong and mostly smart I made sure of that and I regret it now I forced him to run away, so did Goku but he wont admit it, we wont let me admit I cause it wrong." She replied sadly.

"What did you do?" Sarah knew what she had done but decided to play dumb.

"Well I made him study all the time then when he said no, I smacked him… A day after he went it hit me that I was a bad mother and I was evil too him. I would give anything just to say sorry at least or just to know he's ok." 

"Im sure Hes fine!" Sarah told her truthfully.

"How do you know?" Chichi asked puzzled.

"Trust me I have a 6th sense about these things." She lied.

"I hope your right I really do all I want if for him to be happy now." Chichi smiled and looked around hoping wherever her boy was, whoever he was with and whatever he is doing that he was happy there.

Vegeta and piccolo stood at the back with folded arms just watching everyone mix. Erin, Videl, Kelly and Erasa had joined the mothers not long after their talk about Gohan. Brett was talking too Yamcha and wanting his autograph. Tyler, Mack, Vin and Sam where asking Tien and Chaozu too many questions.

"How do you have three eyes dude?" Mack wondered

"Was you in a accident?" Vin asked curiously.

"Are you human?" Sam asked sounding like a idiot

"Who come your so small and look like a clown all the time?" Tyler asked.

"Did you have surgery for that 3rd eye?" Questioned Vin.

"Was you born with make up on?" came another question from Mack.

Tien and Chaozu both sweat dropped and then said nothing.

"Silence of the lambs." Vin broke the peace. 

"Don't you mean Circus acts." Tyler laughed.

"Hes not a clown he's a mime." Sam informed the group.

"The three eyed dude must be a alien!" Tyler backed way and so did the others. They ran away screaming like girls.

Gohan was sat alone watching everyone get along with everyone he was laughing at the guys questions at Tien and clown and was happy everyone liked everyone. As for Goku he was watching Gohan carefully, every breath he took and every part of his body that moved. 'I don't know why but there's something familiar about him, and strange. Why doesn't he want a strong fighter that would help him gain more strength? I would like to know what his power is like and what he's hiding? I don't know why but when I looked in his eye's earlier I saw pain and I think it was aimed at me. Why tho? what have I ever done wrong too him? Hmph I will figure him out one ay I swear I will!' Goku thought while still keeping his gaze on the youngster. 

"He's getting very suspicious. Goku isn't as dumb as he acts, he can tell if something is wrong, and he once told me eyes say everything. If He gives too much messages in his eye's Goku will grab on too this." Piccolo spoke to the shorter being.

"Hopefully he does." Vegeta calm replied. Piccolo turned his head to Vegeta and gave him a questing look. "If Kakarott finds out he is who he is then we have our Extra fighter for sure."

"Yea but he will help if needed anyways, Unless we seem to have no chance he will throw his cover out of the window and help. But only if he thinks it would make a difference. Gohan isn't gonna risk it, if he told him now and we had Buu under control he would have thrown away his life he loves for nothing. But until then keep your mouth shut." Piccolo Ordered the saiyan.

"Like im gonna take orders from you!!" Vegeta snapped back.

"Oh shut up." Piccolo sighed frustrated.

"Fuck you." Vegeta gave one last strike before heading over towards Goku. 

"Kakarott you look like someone shoved a Giant tree up your ass. What's bothering you so much. To make your face 10 times uglier?" Vegeta smirked.

"Zee… I just cant figure him out." Goku replied honestly.

"What do you mean?" This caught Vegeta's ear.

"well he… Oh never mind I was more than likely imagining it." Goku sighed before he went to wake his second born and trunks for the hyperbolic time chamber but first he went to get Goten a Chicken leg. Goku knew how Goten's mind worked, just like his the love for FOOD. He grabbed one for trunks and then got himself a giant sandwich he called small. He made his way threw a few pass ways and soon saw them snoring on the bed. 

"FOOD!!" Goku screamed, and wasn't surprised to see Goten pop up first.

"I WANT CHOCOLATE THEN PASTE AND PIZZA AND AFTER TURKEY!!" He screamed out wanting his jaws to chew the Luscious food.

"Well its time to wake up you guys need to train now. Here's a chicken leg, erm ignore the little bites we have.. Ants!" Goku smiled and sweat dropped. But it went unnoticed by the duo ad they swallowed the food in seconds. After Goku led them too their family one last time. Goten cried giving his mother and father a love. Trunks didn't cry but he wanted too, he didn't want his father to call him a baby. Afterwards Mr Popo took them too the chamber and closed the door for the day.

****

IMPORTANT!!! MUST READ & Message for a reviewer 

Since I couldn't find a email address im asking on here… Sorry if this is embarrassing but I cant find another way ^_^' Im unsure about a few Vote's I got from Vickalinda. On one you said A (well 2 but that's not the point) Then you said E but then you said you would like Mirai so is it A, E, or D (With Mirai)? Sorry again!! Plus I just realised (I must have erased it somehow) That I forgot to put You can have a E and another Vote like D and E or A and E. aslong as it has E in your allowed 2 votes. 

A. Gohan Sleeps with Vegeta

B. Gohan gets Bulma to get Vegeta's erm 'goodness' and inject inside him

C. I don't want Gohan to get pregnant at all!!

D. Gohan gets pregnant but not too Vegeta (Also pick a character peeps)

E. Don't mind Whoever Gohan Sleeps with BUT!! Send it to the peeps threw email. I don't wanna read the Yaoi lemon!!.

Voting stop's on the 14th August. Plus you can only vote once! No cheaters and if I think those Anonymous Reviews are tricking me I might not Count your votes!

Email it or Review it either way I don't mind.


	9. Trunks and Goten return

I Don't own DBZ I swear I don't!!!

Ok warnings are here: Lemon in later chapters, maybe some drug use, and there will be alcohol mentioned and if all those that want Gohan to be sweet and innocent and are VERY against him being bad don't read this, this is a VERY out of character Gohan, so hope you enjoy if you do please review!

Chapter 9. Trunks and Goten return

"No Goten were gonna have to train harder!!! We've been here 2 months!! COME ON!!" Came a shout from a fatigued Trunks. Sweat covered every inch of him even his clothes, rips in his clothes made him look rough and dirty. His hair stuck to his head, he was wore out but he knew he had too keep going. Or his mother, His father and the entire universe. It felt like millions of weights hung on his shoulder and he couldn't handle them. 

"Im trying trunks I really am…" Goten's sentence drifted off as his eyes rolled tot eh back of his head and then collapsing too the stone floor. His best friend was in too much shock to talk but he ran to help. He picked him up and knew he passed out. They were working too hard, but they had too, they haven't reached super saiyan levels but there gonna try and be even more stronger than that, so they needed all the training they could get, but now it was proof that things need things needed to slow down.

****************************************

Everyone on the lookout was getting tried they had stayed up past 3am and was utterly exhausted. 

The lookout had many beds but no enough for everyone. Gohan and Videl asked to sleep outside and Goku and chichi wanted too aswell. Bulma did stay out with Yamcha to talk too. They weren't flirting they were very best friends now, they were defiantly better apart. 

Gohan had fell into a nightmare awhile ago but it was only just showing on the outside by sweat and Gohan face expressions and the arms flinging around was a dead give away. Videl was worried but tried to wake him although he wouldn't wake.

"ZEE?! WAKE UP!!!" She had screamed right in his ear and Gohan shot up screaming a no out on the lookout.

"IS he ok?!" Chichi came running towards him.

"Nightmare." Gohan was panting the dream had seemed so real. He tried too relax but the eyes kept haunting him. All he remembers is mom and Simon being killed and then Nikko was being attacked and fangs and claws sank into him. Gohan seemed paralysed to do anything his body wouldn't respond. He tried to get Nikko when he was free but Eyes haunted him and pinned him down then he felt pain in his stomach and then blood came from his mouth. When he looked down he saw a hand threw his stomach and the eyes, not the face just eyes was all Gohan saw. Cold lifeless Eyes.

"Just lay down! You will feel better later on!" Chichi said while pushing him gently down on the duvet piccolo materialised for them. She went inside for awhile and returned with a damp cold cloth. "Here Videl just use this every now and then on his forehead. He will relax when he realises its just a dream." She reassured her and Videl smiled and said a grateful smile. 

Videl wiped the cloth over his head and he was panting with his eye shut tightly. She was very lost on emotions. Chi-chi had told her that Gohan, her son, was the true defeater of cell but Videl didn't know if she should believe it or not. 'I mean I have a gut feeling since that very day that he didn't kill cell. I saw how they fought and it looked pretty real I saw no mirrors, and my dad didn't have THAT much power I know he didn't. When that guy, Goku, zapped us here it seemed real enough too me, they used those sort of tricks in the cell games. I think I do believe her, but she wasn't at the cell games. I need to know the story for someone who was there, What really happened when that camera blacked out. But she said her son was called Gohan and was 11 then, would make him 18 now he also ran away. Zee, his real name is Gohan, turned 18 and is adopted. He did say his parents where hear. That's it he is her son! But is he The true defeater of cell? Or his my father?' Videl still didn't get a answer and knew she would have to wait till morning since Gohan was too restless. But still she felt clueless. 

"Videl?" Gohan sounded out wondering where she had gone too. 

"Im here you need anything?" She was just laid by him and he couldn't see since the duvet covered her.

"Just somebody hear." He smiled at her. Videl now knew that the dream must had been about a loss.

She remembered she had dreams a few months after her mother had disappeared that she would loose her father aswell, she had to be near him to know he wouldn't go like her dreams where telling her. She rest her head on his chest listing to his long deep breaths and found it relaxing, too relaxing as she fell asleep dreaming about a rabbit eating a cookie then changed to the worlds martial arts competition and she fought some one called le lapin. 

*********************************

The morning sun shun brightly over the sky and clouds making Videl squint against its strong beams.

She reached over to Gohan's pocket and grabbed out some sun glasses and gladly slipped them over her long lashes and sparkling cerulean eyes. She sat there awhile just trying to gain strength and try too snap out of it. Awhile later she did snap out of lala land and slipped a few fingers under the shades and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, then she pulled her pigtails out and then tided them into a neater ponytail. After she went too see if Gohan wanted breakfast or something but she found only his jacket and bag he grabbed before leaving. Her eyes snapped wider and then used her tired legs to search for the missing man. She looked all out side and found Goku and chichi cuddling in there dreams Bulma was using Vegeta as a pillow and Yamcha was sat near trying to wake up properly. As for Vegeta he seemed wide awake, like he had drank 50 cups of coffee. 

"He went to check on his brother and mom." Vegeta notified her without showing signs he knew she was there.

"Thanks." She quietly mumbled before walking inside, she couldn't find Gohan in any bedrooms. She did however see Nikko and Sarah but they were zoned out in there dreams. Videl continued searching but bumped into a Namek we all know and love. Hew still freaked her. "H-h-hey Piccelo seen Zee?" She asked nervously.

"For the last time its PICCOLO, And yes he's eating in the dinning room and woman, take a bath." He instructed her before wondering down the hall ways off for his meditation. She sniffed at her clothes and he was right, beers and strong spirit drinks held a nasty smell over her clothing, 

"Wait Piccelo!!" She chased after him and turned a corner and crashed at the back of him falling on the floor. 

"Piccolo remember piccolo!!" He gritted his teeth.

"Ok could you materialized me some clothes? Please I don't have any!!" 

Piccolo mumbled something foreign to Videl and transformed her White tank party top and Skirt with boots too… A very long Orange/Yellow sleeveless shirt With the word Fight on, underneath it was a purple colour under top and she had grey/black tight dark trousers with white shoes with a tiny of red on.

"Wow thanks piccolo I really like them." Videl said amazed. "Now where's your bathroom?" 

"On the left and then right on the sound turn." He said before going back too his usual ways.

Videl followed his guide and went straight for a bath. She pulled off her nice clothes and literally jumped in the bath causing water too splash out.

"So nice." She washed her hair and found a razor and used it to shave her legs and under arms. After she just washed other parts and then climbed out. She pulled her hair back into a tight ponytail, got dressed, put on some of Bulma's perfume she found laying around and went to find her boyfriend.

She knew he would have finished raiding the food by now and went searching else where she didn't search hard she found him talking too Vegeta. "Hey!" She said running over and planted a kiss on his cheek. 

"Hey Gorgeous." He said kissing her with the lips and tongue. Videl preferred his type of greeting kiss's.

"Feel better?" 

"Loads but I do feel sick from all that Pate' I just ate." He groaned

"Yuk!" Vegeta spoke and then contained to try and beat his wife at Poker. He wasn't having any luck. "What's point of this game!!" He threw his cards in defeat. "I give up!" Bulma checked his cards and laughed.

"Well Vegeta you would have played you would have beat me, you had a royal flush!" She laughed her head off while Vegeta blasted a planet nearby. Mr Popo Went to he rescue even tho the plant was already dust, and he sighed letting a tear slip. 

"That was my finest plant." He spoke.

"Oh go and watch some TV!!" Vegeta barked at the Genie. And Unknown to the group he went and stole Dende's TV set. 

"Im sure he can go without Soap opera's for one day." He realised speaking too himself and then knew he needed a hobby if he had brought himself to that.

The day went more and the wait for the Chibi's made everyone irritated. Gohan caught Popo Watching Queer as folk usa and then left him too it because he got scared. Later one Nikko caught Popo watching Aladdin. 'Go Genie!!' Mr Popo cheered. Nikko left the room thinking it was very weird watching a black genie cheer a Blue genie. "Once upon a time I didn't they were genies…" He drifted off.

Vegeta woke up with braided hair and blamed Bulma even tho it was Gohan and Videl's work while he was asleep. Everyone said he was cute and he was nearly going super on them.

"Nikko found a rat earlier, you'd think they couldn't get too a place like here." Goku said while eating a Giant fish. 

"A rat up here? Couldn't be Goku. Nikko must have mistaken it. Its too high for normal butterflies to get here never mind rats!!" Dende informed The Bottomless pit. 

"Well I never thought there was aliens or flying people look where that that theory ended up." chichi said then politely eating her food in a normal manner and gave Goku disgusted looks as he ate. 

"Goten and Trunks will come out in a hour, I wonder what they have achieved since going in." Yamcha thought out loud.

"Yea and I will tell you all something, When I was dead for that week I learnt a trick I taught Goten and trunks awhile before they went in, I just hope they mastered it in time." Goku told everyone.

"What trick?" Vegeta asked curiously.

"They call it fusion, The fuse bodies for 30 mins and defuse, the power is so incredible it might just work against Buu if we don't." Goku told the elder saiyan.

"Hmmm I hope so, I wish I could go in the room I would certainly put my time to good use." Vegeta grinned.

"Well why don't you Train up hear?" Gohan suggested. 

"If Babidi or that Devil looking thing sense us were doomed. I rather not take that risk."

"I see but why don't you just ask Goku to Teleport you to another planet?" He gave another suggestion.

"That could work!" Goku screamed out spitting fish all over chichi. 

"GOKU!!!!" She screamed.

"Sorry, but anyways I could take you piccolo and Tien to a far distant planet where you can train how powerful you want! How about awhile after the boys are out?" Goku asked and got nods from the Silent trio.

The hour went by so fast and everyone gathered outside the Room waiting for them to come back. Suddenly the door opened and a bright light lit up the room and Trunks arrived back first Goten not too far. Everyone sensing Ki could tell a difference all ready and smiled at the hard working boys. 

"So guys you gonna show us your strength?" Bulma asked the two hybrids and they both smirked at each other before giving a nod and then smirked at the others Goku On the other hand told them too wait for him to transport them below on earth so that Babidi wouldn't find there hideout after the two boys backed away rising there power level higher and higher everyone was shocked boys of there age had reached it. Soon a transformation had taken over trunks and same Goten they both smiled in there now super saiyan forms and held there arms out for a fusion unaware of eyes watching there every movement. 

****

IMPORTANT!!! MUST READ 

Sorry it was abit of a short and boring chapter today the next gets more interesting I promise :P

The choices are still there PLEASE YOUR VOTES COUNT!! 

A. Gohan Sleeps with Vegeta

B. Gohan gets Bulma to get Vegeta's erm 'goodness' and inject inside him

C. I don't want Gohan to get pregnant at all!!

D. Gohan gets pregnant but not too Vegeta (Also pick a character peeps)

E. Don't mind Whoever Gohan Sleeps with BUT!! Send it to the peeps threw email. I don't wanna read the Yaoi lemon!!.

Voting stop's on the 14th August. Plus you can only vote once! No cheaters and if I think those Anonymous Reviews are tricking me I might not Count your votes!

Email it or Review it either way I don't mind.


	10. Mystery power level

NOTE

Please your votes count if you haven't voted!!

Ok a lot of peeps don't want the Yaoi paring but others do. If it makes any difference in your votes or you really want the spoil of it all read after the ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ at the bottom and I will tell you the plan I had for them but if you don't want to know what I was gonna write about. 

Chapter 10. Mystery power level

"Fusion HA!!!!" The two Chibi's Screamed out matching the others every movement in a mirror opposite. Soon the bright flash glowed the area making everyone watching squint their eyes. Quickly enough the light disappeared allowing everyone close and far a chance to see their new improved form. 

"Goten… trunks?!" Bulma screamed wondering where her little boy disappeared too.

"Call me Gotenks." The voice sounded out too them causing them too gasp. His hair resembled Vegeta's a lot and didn't go unnoticed by anyone. The only thing that make it look different is that it was black not a dark brown like Vegeta's, Also the purple at the sides proved he had trunks in him. The eyes were a Beautiful shade of black like Goten's. Everyone thought Clothes seemed irregular but it was the power they held mostly gained each person's interest. 

"Wow you seem so different son!" Goku called out too the fusion.

"Thanks." He gave a Vegeta like smirk.

"Wow its like looking at a mini Vegeta!!" Bulma yelled. 

"His power is amazing and there not super saiyans!!" Gohan said shocked out of his wits, he turned to his group of friends, their eyes were bulged out and shocked was a understatement. He held a laugh and turned back to Gotenks seeing another smirk on his face. Gohan knew what he was gonna do but was shocked they mastered that already, except Gohan's shocked was replaced with worry as he distracted with there next transformation by something else far away but too close for his liking. 

His black and purple hair suddenly changed too blonde the eyes went teal and the power went off the chart. Everyone stood back in complete disbelief. A eight and a nine year old had become super saiyans so early in their time but they had become Fused super saiyans which shocked them further. 

"Well, if they covered that in one year image what they will cover in another year!!" Piccolo made a very good point.

"Listen you guys did great but I think it would be best if we went back because we're exposed too danger down here." Goku said wisely for a change and got plenty of nods in agreement. Everyone but Vegeta hooked hands. He walked over too Gohan and grabbed him away from the hand contact group.

"Kakarott I want a word with him for a second I will phone the woman when I want a pick up." Vegeta told Goku. He gave a nod to show he understood Vegeta and brought everyone including the fused Gotenks back too the lookout. "Ok Gohan what the hell is matter I've seen dead cats look more happy than you. Something is wrong so say it!!" Vegeta questioned.

"I sense something, I've sensed it before but I cant put my finger on it. Its not Buu I know that. I don't know, I cant sense it fully but I can feel it. Its so hard to describe although I cant track it down." Gohan said confused.

"Well what ever it is well will soon know." Came the fact from the full blooded saiyan.

"Cant believe im doing this. I promised myself almost seven years ago that I would not fight like this again and this is the 2nd time I've helped your sorry asses since I ran away is it." 

"Well it was good of you too help…. As much as I hated to admit that. But the point is Gohan you helped once you can do it again." 

"Beating Buu wont be like beating Bojack, and the other two. Buu is stronger than all of us combined right now. Bojack was weaker than me and so was the others. I know now that these are my final day's left to be a Maurer before I let my powers be shown too the others." Gohan looked down sadly. "Besides I managed to escape Goku before. He was injured on the floor, happy too see me I think, he cheered for me aswell. It made me wanna go back but after I punched threw Bojack's stomach I remembered why I had ran away. I nervously passed the bag of Senzu's that I kept with me when I ran away around too each one of you and I was frightened wondering what to do. After Goku was heeled he looked at me with a smile, he was happy but I wasn't. I froze and knew I was found, I decided to run again so I tricked him. I looked behind him at nothing he thought something was there and looked so I flew away I hid in something cant remember what but it wasn't too far I dropped my power level too zero for awhile and then after I crept away it was hard he nearly found me several times I had to keep my ki so low even I couldn't sense it. After 12 hours I finally made it home. But I was upset I wanted to run in his arms that day but I didn't because he left me that's all I kept saying to myself after I killed Bojack and that made me run away again." 

"Well maybe luck might be on our side this time perhaps you wont have to fight but if you do tell your mind to say this, If you stay hidden your new family will defiantly die if you come out they will have the chance too live, what's more important too you?" Vegeta asked the boy seriously and knew he wouldn't get a answer from him. He picked up the Mobile Bulma left him to phone her, she kept 2 and now Vegeta knew why and was grateful. After hearing a hello on the other side he gave his answer. "Woman send that Clown here." He clicked off straight away waiting for Goku to arrive, and seconds later a cheerful Goku arrived almost on their toes and took them back too the lookout unaware that they were being watched.

"Well me and Yamcha should get training now." Goku said and walked to give chichi and Gotenks a goodbye he waved bye to the rest and so did Yamcha they were happy to finally train but Yamcha doubted he could do anything too help but he will defiantly try since they needed every single Z fight to help somewhat. 

The remaining time had passed and the duo trunks and Goten defused and returned about to their original self's. They talked about there experience in the Hyperbolic time chamber for a whole year. Goten and trunks told them how much they missed the family and how they hated there cooking since most of the time it was black, told them about the weather change how both went super saiyan and more. A hour had passed and everyone went too their beds except Gohan who sat on his own dangling his feet over the lookout thinking about his life since he left. Goten who also couldn't sleep went out and found he wasn't alone and sat next too his unknown brother. 

"Hey Zee, Are you ok you look upset?" Goten said while staring into his eyes he could tell, just like his father could, when someone is in pain but doesn't show it except for their eyes and Goten could see right threw Gohan.

"Just thinking kid." Gohan said while smoking the cig and blowing it away from the youngster.

"What about?" Goten said while watching the smoke and laughing when it came out of his nose. "You looked like a dragon then but really what you thinking about?" 

"Just things if I made the right choices and that." Gohan said and let the smoke come out of his nose again for the Chibi too laugh and he did.

"What choices did you take?" 

"Don't worry about them kid. So what are you doing up so late?" He changed the topic, he wasn't gonna tell him that he's his brother anytime soon.

"I don't know." Goten said while looking down. "I hope I don't fall down there." Goten gulped.

"If you do just fly." 

"I cant fly." Goten replied sadly. 

"WHAT?! You a super saiyan and a fused super saiyan that cant fly?!" Gohan was beyond shocked but laughed his head off which made his brother mad.

"No one taught me!!! Hey you can teach me!!" Goten smiled at his suggestion but Gohan stopped laughing and stayed still in disbelief. He nodded a no and Goten nodded a yea they continued doing just that and Vegeta approached giving them weird looks.

"Have you two nodding dogs finished?" Vegeta continued to give them a weird look.

"Sure have anyways find anything?" Gohan questioned The prince.

"I looked but I saw nothing. I don't know what you sensed but it's gone." Vegeta had looked around a spot called South Rotor where Gohan claimed he sensed the familiar power level again but Vegeta looked and found it spotless, not including the crocodile and the insects.

"What you looking for?" Goten asked worried it was something serious.

"Don't worry its probably nothing at all." Gohan smiled down at him. 

"Hopefully." Came a reply from Piccolo. He had been let on the secret power level after he heard Gohan tell Vegeta where to look. "If not I just hope its weak since we have enough on our plate with Buu." 

"Well im gonna go to bed im really getting tired." Gohan stretched and yawned afterwards Goten copied him. "You better get too bed too or your mom will go nut's." 

"Yea…" Goten drifted off and fell asleep on Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta eye's twitched and went big he then made a disgusted sound after that clenched his fist in a tight ball. 

"Get…him…. Off…. Me." Vegeta said ready to explode. Gohan rushed and grabbed Goten in his arms carrying him too the bed's he and Trunks were sharing. He kicked open the door and laid the boy down and pulled the duvet over his tiny body. 

Gohan then went to Nikko and his room, Videl was sharing with Erasa tonight. He saw Nikko in the middle with arms and legs taking up the rest of the room leaving a insignificant part for Gohan too rest in but Gohan loves room and his bed so he kicked him to the other side getting a groan from the elder and then he snatched the duvet from Nikko leaving Nikko on the edge and no cover at all. "Hey!! Give it back!!" Nikko snapped. 

"No!!" Gohan raised his middle finger up at him and soon they started fighting over the duvet. 

*********************************

"Well its been a few hours, everyone is asleep here now go and do as I told you hours ago. Im so glad they allowed their power to be shown its made us find them and now our plan can finally work!" Babidi laughed like a psycho.

"I will do just that master Babidi." Dabura bowed and grabbed the energy container ready for his next task his master set him too do. He saw Babidi raise his arms and say the usual words he says for every spell. Dabura soon found himself on the look out and infront of Vegeta and piccolo only. Dabura smirked and waited for Babidi to use the rest of his power to help the task.

Another cliffy huh ;) im so nice aren't I :P

If it makes any difference in your votes or you really want the spoil of it all read here

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They never become a couple its just a plain one nightstand only I swear that but theirs pregnancy but Gohan and Videl are a couple the main love in this fic honestly. I got a few E's so I will send it too peeps in e-mail's when the lemon Yaoi happens so that should help. Hope this makes voting better!! 

A. Gohan Sleeps with Vegeta

B. Gohan gets Bulma to get Vegeta's erm 'goodness' and inject inside him

C. I don't want Gohan to get pregnant at all!!

D. Gohan gets pregnant but not too Vegeta (Also pick a character peeps)

E. Don't mind Whoever Gohan Sleeps with BUT!! Send it to the peeps threw email. I don't wanna read the Yaoi lemon!!.

Voting stop's on the 14th August. Plus you can only vote once! No cheaters and if I think those Anonymous Reviews are tricking me I might not Count your votes!

Email it or Review it either way I don't mind. 


	11. World of the Kai’s

I Don't own DBZ I swear I don't!!!

Ok warnings are here: Lemon in later chapters, maybe some drug use, and there will be alcohol mentioned and if all those that want Gohan to be sweet and innocent and are VERY against him being bad don't read this, this is a VERY out of character Gohan, so hope you enjoy if you do please review!

Chapter 11 - World of the Kai's 

Both Vegeta and piccolo turned their heads at the all too familiar ki, and was angry he managed to find there hide out. Vegeta raised his arm to fire a ki beam threw the Satan look-alike but quickly found he couldn't move a mussel he knew he was paralysed. Dabura smirked more and after that spat his spit on piccolo.

"You sick bastard!!" Piccolo screamed while wiping the spit of and then he looked back down at his hand and shortly saw it was going hard. After a tingling feeling surging threw all his body, he saw all of him tune into stone. He gave a scream which brought Gohan and Nikko falling out of bed and going too investigate. Both weren't prepared for the site infront of them. 

"PICCOLO!!" Gohan screamed as his saw the last part his old friend be turned into a statue. Almost immediately Gohan turned his head to Vegeta and knew what must have happened after all Vegeta did say Babidi had a lot of magic. "Looks like I have no choice." Gohan said and then let the anger take him too the power he hadn't been able too reach in such a long time.

Gohan recognised the feeling in him, he missed the feeling since he hadn't been super saiyan awhile. After Gohan finished his super saiyan 2 transformation he dived at Dabura and then started a battle between the two causing every clash sounding like breaking bones. 

"Don't challenge me boy!" Dabura spat and then kicked Gohan in the gut, Dabura received at punch in the nose feeling the blood spilling from it he jumped back at Gohan. Fists met fists and the sound of kicks and punches filled the lookout. "Babidi freeze him too!" The evil Devil screamed out not wanting to continue the fight no longer. Gohan stopped in fright and powered down knowing he was now useless and then he felt it. He felt the tight invisible grip holding on his body. 

Dabura walked up too the place he dropped the energy container and picked up the bucket like thing with a M on it. Dabura then grabbed hold of Vegeta and stuck the tip of the container inside Vegeta's chest and then the container soon filled with energy. Vegeta screamed a painful, dying like scream this soon startled everyone else asleep bringing them to the door way and petrified. Trunks on the other hand went super saiyan and dived at the monster but soon found he also was paralysed.

Soon enough Vegeta fell so weak he dropped out of Super mode and then felt the rest of his power draining from him. He thought he was gonna die and prepared himself for another journey back too hell. 

But he felt Dabura pull the thing out of him, then saw from the corner of his eye Dabura disappeared. Gohan and trunks were now moving but Vegeta just collapsed too the ground getting everyone circled around him, then Krillin popped a senzu in the warriors mouth Vegeta happily chewed. After the power came back too him Vegeta stood up raged.

"That bastard is now officially gonna be slaughtered very slowly and painfully." 

"What the heck happened I was sure I felt Gohan here!" Krillin called out.

"What?" Both Vegeta and Gohan questioned.

"I felt Gohan go super saiyan but I don't see him now." 

"Yea someone did rush on the lookout and attacked Dabura but he disappeared right Vegeta?" Gohan said calmly but felt extremely nervous. Vegeta never replied he was far too angry.

"Well what he look like? I mean how is he? is he alive? can you still feel his ki?" Chichi started crying knowing her boy had shown himself and he was alive but she didn't know if he was now.

"Grrr Shut up!! We've got more important things to worry about woman than a boy that is 'missing'!! If he wants too come back don't you think he would have?! For fuck's sake woman let him go!!" Vegeta screamed he was fed up of nearly every time he listened too Kakarott and Her talk that they mentioned Gohan. 'He doesn't want too be found so why wont they stop talking like he's waiting for them and he's gonna be a fucking good boy with good grades and a good wife and a good job with good kids, and most of all everyone was missing the point, Buu.'

"HES MY BOY IM BOUND TO WORRY!!" She showed her wolf like teeth at him. "WHAT COULD BE MORE IMPORTANT THAN THAT?!!" 

"Buu, Dabura took my energy and Buu might be full now and if he's charged he will attack us while Kakarott is in there and not too mention they know where we're hiding so you and everybody including the brat you have that does wanna to be with you, in death's direction. Without Kakarott we cant Teleport anywhere so we're basically fucked!!" Vegeta screamed back never caring that he was swearing infront of kids. 

"Well I know that but you was talking awful about my boy! How would a monster like you know what my baby wants?!"

"Well he's not a fucking baby anymore that's for one thing! Also if he wanted too come back he would have wouldn't he?! I mean he saw Kakarott when we was fighting Bojack and Gohan ran away again after because he didn't want too be found!!" He informed her but he was shocked about her own shock features.

"What? Goku has seen Gohan since he ran away?" Chichi asked not believing her ears.

"Yes he defeated Bojack and then after gave us all those ridiculous beans and then tricked that Clown you call a husband and ran back too the place he came from."

"But Goku told me he defeated Bojack and never mentioned Gohan."

"He probably didn't want too hurt you chichi. I mean like Vegeta said that proves he doesn't want too come back." Bulma added feeling pity and hurt for her friend. As for Chichi she fell too her knee's crying. 

"That's it then. He doesn't want us anymore. Im sorry Gohan please come back I love you!!!" Screamed into the sky wishing she could tell him herself but not knowing she already had and he turned away not wanting too see the hurt on his natural mothers face. 

'What have I done perhaps I should go back? No Gohan she wanted you too study 24/7 and she hit you is that the love she's on about. But she's sorry. Its been 7 years nearly its abit too late isn't it! Yea but still she's my mother. No she's not Sarah is your mother, She would never force you to do what she did! And why am I fighting with myself?!' Gohan stopped thinking knowing he liked the life he has now even if it does mean Chichi going threw pain.

"Well now that that's settled, We have a stoned Namek over there and im not talking about drugged. We also have a nearly charge Buu so would everyone stopped doing nothing and think of someway to save each other?!" Vegeta snapped as he was ready for action. "How about we attack them now?"

"How about we just ki blast ourselves threw the heart! Vegeta its suicide we gotta hide somewhere for one day then Goku will take us someplace better!!" Gohan gave Vegeta a 'are you fucking insane look' while he talked his reply.

"Well if Buu has full power the first thing he's gonna do is have a fight! And by the looks of it Babidi is watching us now if he was able to hear Dabura's request's and then transport him back without asking. So that's the only choice we have too take." Vegeta added.

"Perhaps not." The supreme Kai and Kibito landed on the lookout. "Join hands and we will take you all too a place safe." Everyone did as they were told then Gohan rested his remaining hand on Kibito's shoulder waiting for the Intent Transmission too start. After a few sec's they appeared on a planet with lush fields and beautiful mountains the sky was so clear and the million and one moons made it gorgeous. 

"Where are we?" Videl asked sitting on the grass.

"The world of the Ki's, Don't worry your safe here." Kai responded.

"Listen we need the Dragonballs, Plus the hyperbolic time chamber." Bulma said while looking around.

"When Goku and Yamcha get out we will Teleport the next fighters too the lookout and then get your dragon radar with the Dragonballs. Satisfied?" Kibito informed them with his cold and deep voice.

"Sure." Bulma said and sat down next too chichi.

"But I want a word with Zee for a second." Supreme Kai spoke and motioned for him too follow. 

Gohan gave a weird look but went anyways. Supreme Kai took him far away from the group and made sure they were out of hearing distance. "Gohan, when Kibito teleports Goten and trunks too fight again, he will take everyone else and during that time I want you too release the Z sword, You have Hidden abilities. Your hidden power itself could beat Buu in seconds, That's why I want you too get the Z sword and get that power out of you." 

"How did you know I was Gohan?" He asked confused.

"I saw you in a crystal ball going super saiyan, Only Vegeta and Goku are the remaining full blooded saiyans, Their sons Trunks and Goten can go super saiyan too since they have saiyan blood. I know that Chichi is married too Goku, She mentioned Gohan is her other son, so he must be a saiyan, but that was a guess I wasn't 100% sure but I became 100% not long after because I read minds I heard you have a fight in your mind, You called yourself Gohan." 

"I see, So where is this Z sword?" Gohan asked curiously. 

"I will show you when they are gone." Supreme Kai said and flew back to the group.

"Wait!!" Gohan shouted out too the Kai. 'What if he tells them who I am?' 

"I wont tell them." Kai Spoke.

"Err… How did you…. Oh yea! You read minds!! Creepy." Gohan said and flew back too the group and sat behind Videl hugging her. 

MUST READ!!!

Well the voting is still going on till 18th of September (the reason why is because I took a long time off)

Sorry that it has been awhile since I have updated, I had family issues VERY bad ones then other stuff happened (Very Nice stuff though ^.^' ). Keep voting and Reviewing!!


	12. Found

Chapter 12 - Found 

"How much longer is Kakarott gonna remain in that frigging room?!" Vegeta said while thumbing another large rock trying too take his anger out. 

"Calm down Vegeta, Goku will have too leave the room in approximately 2 minutes and 35 seconds or it will lock him inside forever." Supreme Kai spoke calmly. 

"I don't care I want too train!!! Kakarott new power will do good for us too train against each other!" Vegeta spoke while feeling his blood surge for the want and a need for a battle. He was getting impatient knowing his fight was only two minutes away.

"But he's been in over 24 hours so how come the room hasn't locked him in already?" Videl asked while she finished making a daisy necklace.

"Because last time he stayed in the room with Gohan and they didn't stay a whole year, Kakarott is using all his time up too train himself too the fullest." Vegeta growled.

"Only asked, hey Zee I made you something!!" Videl called out hiding the flower necklace behind her back. Her boyfriend was training with Goten and trunks and Vegeta had been watching for awhile too see how Gohan fought. Hearing his Girlfriend and her saying she made him something he stopped and secretly got excited.

"Yea what is it?" He tried too look behind her back but when he moved she moved.

"Just something you can wear!!" She had a weird grin on her face which made Gohan backup abit.

"Will I like it?" Gohan regretted asking that when he saw he give a weird grin.

"Kakarott has come out!!" Vegeta said while staring into the crystal ball. 

"He has indeed. Everybody go by instant transmission except Vegeta and Zee…." Supreme Kai cut off when he saw Gohan running with Videl hot on his heels and a daisy necklace in hand. After Videl finally got the necklace around his neck she joined hands and watched her boyfriend rip girly thing. Soon they disappeared and Supreme Kai motioned the duo too follow.

"Why did I have too stay?" Vegeta grumbled. 

"Gohan will need a training partner." 

"Ha!! And you think the little punk will keep up with me!!" 

"Yes, he will be stronger than you." Kai stated as Vegeta fell on his ass laughing like it was gonna go out of fashion. "There's the sword Gohan, go get it out." Kai ordered as he pointed too a long tall mountain. 

"Sure." Gohan flew up and landed 2 feet away from The Sword. He checked around it abit and then grabbed his hand around it and began too pull only too find he wasn't getting anyway, he put all his strength in and still didn't get anywhere.

"Weakling." Vegeta snapped and pushed Gohan away and tried too pull it himself, and found he couldn't but he didn't want too admit it but the slight blush told everything.

"Move Vegeta I will try Super saiyan." Gohan shoved the saiyan away but Vegeta, angry that Gohan had the nerve too shove a Saiyan price, shoved back and Gohan in his super saiyan form fell but he grabbed the sword too protect but the Green jewel came off in his hand. "Err… Opps?" Gohan sweat dropped. As the Supreme Kai fainted. 

"Just like your father, a big stupid clown!!!" Vegeta snapped.

"Hey!! I didn't mean too!!" Gohan grabbed the sword anyways and began too pull. Soon after he felt the sword move and he went super saiyan 2 and the sword came out too quickly. "There just stick the jewel back on with super glue!!" 

"I cant believe you have saiyan blood." Vegeta said while slapping his head. "It's The Z sword a sword for the Kai's you cant just super glue it numb nut!!"

"No choice veggie." 

"Hmph." 

Back on earth……

Appearing on the lookout Chichi ran at her husband at full force and jumped in his arms.

"Wow Chichi you ok?" Goku smiled.

"Yes!!" She cried her eyes out.

"What's up with her?" Goku asked Bulma worrying about his wife.

"I guess its Gohan." 

"Gohan?!" 

"He came back last night but we didn't see him only Krillin and Tien sensed him Vegeta saw him though." Bulma informed her friend but she was hugging her son one last time since he wont see her for another year. She glanced back at her old friend and saw him hugging his wife. "Goten and trunks are in the Gravity room again." 

"What about Krillin and 18?" 

"Well If we have time then we will go in but Goten and trunks stand a more chance than we do too destroy Buu." Krillin replied honestly.

"No offence but your right, what about Zee though he hasn't had a turn." Goku wondered.

"I think he and Vegeta are getting special treatment or special training." Tien stated coldly, he was abit ticked they got too train with a supreme Kai and he couldn't. 

"Oh so we gotta stay here for awhile?" Goku asked and picked his son up for a hug. 

"Have too find the dragon balls too bro." Krillin laughed at his friends face knowing that he was exhausted. Byes were said too the 2 Chibi's and chichi cried watching her boy go. 

"So someone tell me what's been going on since we was in there plus where is Yamcha?"

"Yamcha is over there with Killen's Ex girlfriend Maron……" Bulma drifted off in shock. "Anyways I will tell you what has happened…."

"After all the stealing and cheating 

your probably thinking I hold resentment for you

But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong 

'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do

I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through

So I wanna say thank you

'Cause it makes me that much stronger

Makes me work a little bit harder

It makes that much wiser

So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn abit faster

Made my skin a little thicker

Makes me that much smarter

So thanks for making me a fighter!" Gohan sang as he swung the Z sword around and tried too hit Vegeta since he wanted too train abit but the only thing annoying Vegeta was Gohan singing a song His wife plays 24/7.

"SHUT UP!!!" Vegeta raged and powered Ssj. 

"Make me veggie butt." Gohan teased. 

"VEGGIE BUTT?! Your stepping on wafer thin ice Now!!" 

"If so then a fatty like yourself shouldn't be stood next too me on the ice!" 

"FATTY?! THAT'S IT YOUR DEAD!!!" Vegeta powered higher than Super saiyan and waited for Gohan too power too his max they both jumped at each other fists connecting with flesh, the sounds echoed through out the bare planet. The supreme Kai woke as a blast missed his face by 3 feet.

"What happened?" He said sleepy.

"Well sonny I believe there training." Came a voice behind the Young Kai, as he turned his head he saw a older version of himself laid on the grass reading a Magazine.

"Who are you?" 

"Your ancestor I've been trapped in that tiny sword for 15 generations do you know how good it is too just bend your back?" The old Kai replied happily. 

"F-f-f-fifteen generations?" Young Kai replied shocked.

Back on earth…….

"We need a tiny speck of power and I mean tiny…… but im worried Dabura. That boy that fought you last night could have taken you am I right? Of course im right, that vegetable could have too so we could easily be killed by those even if we got Majin Buu realised, all he has too do is turn his back for one minute and that's it. And if we don't get Majin Buu then were even more fucked." Babidi thought.

"What do you propose we do?" Dabura asked curiously.

"Well I wonder if either one of them has evil in there heart?" Babidi smirked.

"And you found were their hiding?" Dabura asked hopefully.

"Not yet. But when I do they will belong too me." Babidi did his annoying laugh while Dabura just grinned.

On the look out…….

"Ok how much time have we wasted?!" Bulma screamed.

"Don't be mad at me if you told me where too look for the dragon radar I would have found it quicker!!" Goku tried too defend himself. 

"Oh well I found the first dragon ball I think its not far below us." Goku teleported everyone too the bottom and worked there way south towards there dragon ball. 

"I FOUND IT!!!" Chichi called out of a cave. 

"Good one chichi!!" Bulma called but was confused too see her friend fun far passed them.

"You lot get it!!" She called too them. Everyone turned there head back too the cave too see a Giant Dinosaur with teeth covered in saliva as the hungry dino has seen his dinner, the Z senshi. 

"Your afraid of that chichi!!" Goku started too laugh but then he stopped as his eyes caught something on the ground soon enough he then ran a mile, everyone glanced where he was looking and saw a needle left on the floor. 

"Goku to fucking wimp!!" Bulma called out angrily but she also ran not wanting too be the main course for the dinosaur. She left 18, Krillin and Yamcha too deal with the hungry dino. 

Back On the world of Kai's…….

"Cry me a river oh cry me a river cry me cry me" Gohan repeated wanting too tick the prince off more.

"TAKE THAT!! Vegeta screamed making his knee connect with Gohan's stomach making abit of blood spill from the youths mouth. 

"Finally!!" Gohan grinned wanting a fight. He connected his fist with vegetas face knocking the prince flying Vegeta flew back and they got locked in a great fight not knowing a wizard had just found them with his magic.

Ok the reviewer called Hi (anonymous). Thanks for that review gave me a good laugh, it did just make me laugh but next time don't use a dictionary/thesaurus too do your insults I noticed there in 

alphabetical order if they came from mind they wouldn't have been in order. Also don't be a chicken and insult someone and not leave a email or your contact details, that just proves how immature and sad you are :P Again thanks for the laugh :P

Vote people plz plz plz!! 

A. Gohan Sleeps with Vegeta

B. Gohan gets Bulma to get Vegeta's erm 'goodness' and inject inside him

C. I don't want Gohan to get pregnant at all!!

D. Gohan gets pregnant but not too Vegeta (Also pick a character peeps)

E. Don't mind Whoever Gohan Sleeps with BUT!! Send it to the peeps threw email. I don't wanna read the Yaoi lemon!!.


	13. Majin Wayz

I Don't own DBZ I swear I don't!!!

Ok warnings are here: Lemon in later chapters, maybe some drug use, and there will be alcohol mentioned and if all those that want Gohan to be sweet and innocent and are VERY against him being bad don't read this, this is a VERY out of character Gohan, so hope you enjoy if you do please review!

Chapter 13. Majin Wayz

"Dabura, That Vegeta's heart is full of Hate, Evil and Rage…" Babidi Drifted off.

"So why don't you make him a Majin then?" Dabura asked.

"Because this other guy, The one you had trouble fighting with, I can feel his power…." Babidi Sounded stunned.

"It was powerful but not that impressive." Dabura stated.

"Not the power were seeing tho, his hidden power. Power he hasn't reached yet its just waiting too bust out!! Making Vegeta a Majin would be a waste, especially if this guy reaches his full potential, Vegeta will seem like a ant compared too him!" 

"Does he have Evil in his heart." Dabura hoped.

"Not Evil but hate, which is good enough!!" Babidi fell into a fit of laughter, evil laughter.

World of the Kai's……

"Come on Vegeta, you telling me that's the best you can do?!" Gohan mocked Vegeta, who was getting madder and madder. Gohan knew he was out matched, but he wanted Vegeta too gain extra strength. ' I don't care if I have the power too beat Buu or power close enough too it, I don't care if Vegeta practically kills me here I want him too reach the strength!! Last time I almost destroyed the earth, im not making the same mistake, im no hero! Last time proved it, I cant control myself and because of that I killed my own flesh and blood but still I wont forgive him for choosing that path!!' Unknowing too Gohan he felt rage fill his veins and giving Babidi the advantage. 

Gohan was about too land Vegeta a kick in the side when a pain in his head stopped him. Grabbing his head in pain he tried soothing himself but it was pointless as the pain grew.

"What the fuck?! Have you gone insane!!" Vegeta said at the teen.

"Someone is in my brain I feel nothing but pain and talking!! Like a spell!!" Gohan screamed in pain.

"Oh no!!! Babidi has seen Gohan's Power, Babidi wants the power for himself!! If Gohan reaches power and has a evil mind it's the end of us all Vegeta!!" Kai said worrying.

Vegeta was in deep thought but that thought was pushed away as he felt pain in his head, he felt someone was in attacking him, lightening attacked form all sides and then the pain became so intense he worried, for the first time ever if his body could take such severe pain. He could hear the Supreme telling him too relax but his voice became too distant for Vegeta too hear even though the Kai was beside the Prince. When He opened his eyes too see where everyone was he saw Gohan fall too the ground and shaking violently, that's when Vegeta realised how too gave up, he let the evil take over his heart and mind. 

"No they both gave in, its all over…" Kai backed away worrying the fate of the universe. Evil laughter came from Gohan he couldn't stop and it gave the Kai's chills down there spines. "Elder can you sense that? Gohan natural Kai he had as a boy isn't there it's a totally different one, plus he's not super saiyan." 

"Hes become a mystic saiyan, the ki changes when they transform, He maybe stronger than a super saiyan 3." The elder replied wisely. Suddenly they al noticed the scenery had changed, they were back on earth. 

Both Gohan and Vegeta glanced at each other smirking at each other when they both realised they needed the same thing, the Blood of another. Both taking toot he air they went too find the only one they needed.

***********************

"Whoa, everybody take cover now and hide your ki!!" Goku shouted too the group scaring everyone with his serious tone. Knowing too keep quite they hid in a tunnel they found glance out too see what Goku was afraid of soon shocked too see Zee and Vegeta. 

"Goku what's wrong there on our side I thought Majin Buu was here!!" Bulma said ticked off Goku got her heart rate up for no reason.

"No I don't know why but I just know there's something wrong. Stay back everyone." Goku warned.

"He was here, the chicken ran away! Kakarott ran away!" Vegeta laughed at the coward. 

"You sure he was here and your senses aren't going rusty?" Gohan snapped back.

"You wanna see if im going rusty then?!" Vegeta snapped attacking Gohan with his fists. He was glad too see Gohan attacked back full force. The battle was only short has Gohan wanted a answer. 

"Vegeta I don't understand why they also made you a Majin. I heard when I was being possessed that I was the only on needed." 

"Oh it was simple, a little silent plea toot he wizard was all I needed. I want the hate back so much, I don't want what I have in life I just want the thrill of the hunt, the need for blood." Vegeta answered proud unaware everyone could hear him. "More importantly, Why did you sacrifice yourself too him?" 

"The pain came too intense, now I just want too kill Goku." Gohan replied honestly.

Gasps went around the group shocked about them. With Gohan and Vegeta's sensitive ears they picked up the gasps and soon appeared infront of them. Gohan grabbed Goku shirt and threw him out and then both the new evil's attacked him full force. Goku tried fighting back in his Ssj 2 form, he was even with Vegeta but with Zee, Goku couldn't get close too him. 

"Vegeta please I know we've had our differences but I thought all was sorted, I have no idea what I did too you Zee, I know I cant take you. Your strength is impressive it puts a saiyan too shame." Goku answered honestly. 

"Vegeta, go and destroy Babidi." Gohan answered. 

"What?!" Vegeta screamed. 

"Buu might hatch soon, we don't want anyone too disturb our plans do we? How can we take over the universe if were dead?!" Gohan snapped. Suddenly out of nowhere, some invisible door, a teenage boy about 17 fell too the ground. 

He glanced up and stared right at Gohan, black eyes met black, the youngster skin was pale just like Gohan's. His hair was VERY dark brown, a slight line like Vegeta's, but alot smaller down his head forehead but bangs covered most of the forehead. His armour was saiyans everyone was confused where and who he was but they was more confused too see him power Super saiyan infront of their eyes. Everyone was shocked but they realised he wasn't staying at ssj1 he went too ssj2 and then seemed too go further. His now blonde hair grew longer and his eyebrows disappeared and most importantly his power level grew the same as Gohan's. 

"Who are you?" Gohan snapped. But the teen smirked at the confused demi saiyan.

"Im Gaki." 

Votes closed the date I said and I've counted them all thanks for your votes people. J 

Sorry im taking so long too update had about 10,000,000 more problems here so bare with me if I take awhile. Please review 

Cyas!! 


	14. Death and hidden secrets Its a Chapter t...

I Don't own DBZ I swear I don't!!!

Ok warnings are here: Lemon in later chapters, maybe some drug use, and there will be alcohol mentioned and if all those that want Gohan to be sweet and innocent and are VERY against him being bad don't read this, this is a VERY out of character Gohan, so hope you enjoy if you do please review!

Chapter 14 - Death and hidden secrets 

"Gaki? Punk?… Nice name but dear little punk you wont last long any how." Gohan stated with a smirk but deep down was scared, he was curious yet worried on just how strong this youngster was.

"No matter how strong you think Babidi made you, I really don't think you should underestimate me." The youth stated calmly. "Goku, take everyone accept G… I mean Zee away with Instant transmission including Vegeta…. He maybe needed too help with Buu." 

"Well if we try and find Babidi and Dabura now we can destroy Buu!" Goku informed him.

"If you say so Goku, but I highly doubt that plan will work." As Gaki told Goku the news his eyes never left Gohan's and everyone noticed it.

"But why Zee? How come your interests aren't in Vegeta's aswell, after all they are both in this." Nikko asked confused.

"Hopefully I will have a turn with Vegeta, if time is not too late." 

Goku decided he took up Gaki's advice and take everyone away back too capsule corp. seemed a good idea, he took everyone except Vegeta, but once everyone was at Ccorp he returned knowing the prince had other plans too work things out. 

"So Vegeta ready?" Goku now knew it was to end in a battle, no words could make the princes heart change how he felt, Vegeta was shocked himself that he had saved all this hate for seven long years, but he realized he had a lot of training to do before he matched up too the others strength.

"I've always been ready Kakarott" Vegeta claimed as his eyes glowed and his blood was pumping faster eager too do what he was born too do, fight too kill. "Scared?"

"No, why are you?"

"Pah! A saiyan doesn't fear pain or death he fights for one reason and one reason only, too kill their competitor, you Kakarott are going too be that one that suffers!" Vegeta laughed and powered beyond a super saiyan two not surprised when Goku copied his action. He took a glance at Gohan and the youngster called Gaki, they were already fighting, fists connecting too fists made a heavenly sound too Vegeta ears but the prince jumped and decided too make his own music and was happy too see Goku try and block a kick he swung at his head.

Gaki was matching Gohan's punches and kicks and was very happy too continue to do this all day but neither was at full power and Gaki knew they had very little time left… He fled far away from the ears of Goku and Vegeta, so far that the shadows of their bodies weren't seen but the blasts and the earthquakes from the battle was still seen and/or felt. Gohan landed by the side of him unsure of the youth or what he was capable of. 

"What are you up too, actually I don't care! Who the fuck are you really? And don't give me that punk shit I wanna know how you're a saiyan and how you know Goku also Vegeta and how you know my real name… I heard your slip of the tongue you said earlier 'Goku, take everyone accept G… I mean Zee', Well come on cat caught your tongue or what?!" Gohan shouted out raged.

"My name is Gaki, it was giving too me by my full blooded saiyan father. I never met Goku, but my parents mentioned him a lot and I just guessed, and I knew Vegeta once…"

"Really, well that does explain how he doesn't recognise you!" Gohan stated in a sarcastic voice. "But you didn't answer how you knew my real name plus how can you father be full blooded the only full blooded saiyans left are Goku and Vegeta and they haven't spawned you, wait was your father Radditz or Napa?"

"Who? Sorry never heard of those, im afraid I cant tell you Gohan who my parents are or how I know Vegeta and you."

"Fine, then answer me one last question, why do you want too fight me?" 

"Too save earth from total destruction." Gaki stated with coldness in his voice.

"What have I got to do with that?" 

Gohan a elbow connecting too his jaw sending him crashing too the nearest mountain.

"You said one last question not two." Gaki shouted while zooming at the elder teen too continue the battle.

Both battles raged on for hours and hours but unaware that the damage loss went straight too buu… and time was finally up…

"Well I think we should at least help Goku!" Krillin whined. 

"No! it was Goku's own choice too go and us helping may end up with casualties and even if we were any use… Goku is a saiyan, he wants a battle too be his, no help but a fair equal duel." the namek, piccolo informed. He got a few nods from the group but others were worried for there dearest friend, father, husband.

"What about Zee?" Goten asked with puppy dog eyes. He didn't know why but Goten seemed too have feelings, he felt like for some reason he had too be there for him, near him but he was still unsure why.

"Zee is not too be worried about Goten, he tried attacking your father!!!" Chichi screamed.

"He had a reason." Piccolo told the loud screeching woman.

"OH YEA GREEN ASS?! WHAT REASON?!" she screamed insulting the Namek.

"Leave my ass out of things!!! I cant say. And push me further on this topic and your getting a green ass beating!" he snapped.

"Can we help him?" Goten asked with tears filling his eyes still for a unknown reason.

"He has managed without help so far in his life, im sure he will cope awhile longer." as soon as piccolo finshed his sentence he felt a energy that seemed too have no end, he knew what it was and he knew they were properly too late. 

…………………

Else where four panting, bruised, cut, bleeding, tired saiyans stood getting there breaths and praying there senses had gone nuts.

"You… feel it too…. right vegeta?" Goku panted out.

"Hmph." 

"I'll take that as a yes." Goku turned his back too face the power unaware that the prince had raised his fists and arms and swung at Goku's soine knocking the larger saiyan out cold. 

"I am the strongest saiyan, no real saiyan lets their guard down." Vegeta stated before taking too the air.

…………

"Walking away from a fight Gaki?" Gohan asked as the other youngster walked the opposite way.

"Plans changed, first Buu, then I will take care of you." Gaki lied. 

Gohan also, like his father dropped his own guard and then didn't expect two arms too circle around his neck. " I thought you said later." 

"Im like you I guess, I lie." Gaki tightened his grip on the demi saiyans neck making it harder for him to breath. Soon enough Gohan collapse his Ki falling too almost zero. The lack of air in him made him fall weak. His eyes was still open but breathing wasn't easy especially since Gaki still had a tight grip over his throat. While tears in his eyes Gaki picked a capsule out and inside was a needle he put nothing but oxygen in it and Gohan saw this, his eyes went wide knowing his time was about too end and he had no energy too prevent it. With tears flowing from his eyes Gohan pleaded for his life

"Don't do this… please… Gaki!" Gohan managed too breath out very quietly. Looking at the other teens eyes all he saw was tears flowing from his dark eyes down his pale cheeks. 

"Im sorry…. I have too do this… not only for earths sake, but for the rest of this galaxy." Gaki said while injected it into Gohan's flesh and then blood. "Im sorry… Father…" Gaki waited by his side until he saw Gohan's eyes roll to the back of his head and the last breath escape from the lifeless body. After wiping the tears from his eyes he stood up and glanced at the lifeless body of his father. He felt a angry bunch of Ki's land by him and he didn't turn too meet there gaze he already could tell them out by there Ki's.

Guessed the results yet? Ok for those non Yaoi lovers that will stop reading if it appears on this fic and too those Yaoi thirsty people out there. Here's the results 

……….

…….

…..

….

…

..

.

..

…

….

…..

……

……….

Its Yaoi.

I got a lot of E's so I will please those voters and Send the Yaoi out too the Yaoi lovers (send me your email or logged users just say "Send me Yaoi!!") if you don't want your email on here then email me and I will send you it private. Wont be awhile until I write that Yaoi down but I will just jot down the emails as they come in. 

Well that's that chappy over for now!!! Sorry for the long delay my pc is still fucked and im posting this in while the I - net is working (it makes its own mind up when it wants too work or not! Grrr) 

So I will only be able too send a chapter when my pc decides I can -_-'' 

Anyways I hope you all had a nice Christmas but if not (or even if you did) have a happy new year!!!

Cyas!! 

~ Review your comments but Don't bother reviewing if its just gonna be total insults (if there's a problem ask me about something or tell me there's no need too go off like a raging pit bull with pms) (tho it does make me laugh) 

So again Cyas!! ~


	15. Explained

Feeling the glares like daggers in his back, the young turned around too face the music, of course piccolo and vegeta were going too be more pissed at this and he prepared himself, he knew what the saiyan prince was capable of.

"So you spiky haired pine gonna explain what the fuck we missed or do we have the hard way around things, and trust me I love the latter." Vegeta would have grinned if only he didn't feel so mad, why he was mad he didn't have a clue. 'Why am I so mad cause of that brats death?! I must be hanging out with that bakarott too much.' 

"You're calling me spiky? Heard of a mirror? As much as I too love too swap insults I can't, buu needs destroying."  

"You are treading on thin ice here teen idiot so tell us why we should listen too you after you killed zee?!" Vegeta raged out turning super in the progress.

"Do you think I enjoyed that?" 

"You don't kill people for no reason!" Piccolo joined in. "Unless your vegeta but that's him." 

"I had a reason, I can't tell everyone though." He spoke truthfully.

"Oh, really?" Vegeta rolled his eyes not believing anything coming from the mouth of a murder.

"Listen I need too talk too the namek, alone." Gaki didn't wait for a response as he took too the air out of ear reach from any saiyan's. He didn't have to wait long for piccolo to arrive at the spot. "Thank you piccolo. Listen I know you must be angry about Gohan's death but it had too be done…" 

"It just HAD too be done?" Piccolo ignored the fact that this youth knew his name for the moment and wanted too know the real reason too his once student.

"Yea, full blooded saiyan's can wear off that control by babadi but not half saiyan's or anything with human blood, I don't know why but full blooded saiyan's seem too control this and well Gohan would have destroyed this planet with vegeta along side. This solar system wouldn't exist. Trunks would be the only one to survive out of that group since he's the prince's son."

"You speak like the future has been played." Piccolo noted.

"In my life it has, a kai taught me awhile ago, one of my techniques is teleporting into the past or future, mirai trunks changed it once I'd like to follow those steps." Gaki grinned.

"So the world as we know it now will be gone… but you said vegeta can control it. How can he take over like that?" 

"Yea he can if he didn't have the love of control and the markings of another." 

"Excuse me?" 

"I can't explain it, might not happen now. Make sure you wish gohan back. The majin mark will have left him for good. The hate he still has won't though, which is why you can't wish him back until babadi is destroyed."

"So keen too kill him but more keen too wish him back?"

"Of course I'm gonna want him back, he's my father."

"For fuck sake that son family can screw your mind up, though you have his eyes and pale skin so I can believe ya some what."

"Yea but either way wish him back after that little ET look-alike is dead, I met ET he's weird alien…" he mumbled recalling the incident. 

"What's ET?" piccolo asked confused.

"…Never mind…" the teen blinked. 

"Is Vegeta on your next to kill list?" 

"The majin never controlled him, his hate that he kept hidden had surfaced and all he got was power, no control."

"So he lives?"

"Yes. Unless buu gets him, he is no match for majin buu and its only going to get worse."

"Who's your mother?" Piccolo wondered.

"Well your not gonna believe me…" Gaki started too laugh at the thought of piccolo's reaction.

******************

Vegeta was pacing around while the others sat wondering who this super saiyan really was, vegeta was also wondering that since it was a saiyan it interested him but he also had noticed gohan's body had not disappeared. He was confused by this. 'Yes the boy had done drugs, slept around, smokes, drinks, swears too much, stole a few things but he saved the earth from total destruction from garlic jr twice, kind of beat me by falling on me in his oozaru state, Killed the cell jr's and Cell himself, Bojack, Buujin and Bido. Surly that's enough too get his body!' Vegeta came out of his thoughts when he saw two shaded objects flying in on them it was the boy and the namek for sure and vegeta wanted details.

"So?" Tyler asked.

"I'm afraid I can not repeat what I've been told." Piccolo informed the group.

"Why?! We deserve too know!!" Vegeta screamed his head off at them both.

"All I can say is Gaki had too kill Zee but he will be wished back as soon as babadi is killed."

"Ok then other questions, who are you? How are you saiyan?" Vegeta demanded.

"I can't tell you." Gaki smiled at the now raged prince who was mumbling under his breath. "Ok now all we need to do is concentrate on beating buu, hopefully babadi first. Then we can wish Zee back and that means more help, if he does help."

"How can we trust you?" Chichi asked.

"Well your future says you die by buu, perhaps you ignore me and go down that road or you trust me and stay in one bloody piece!" Gaki shouted at her, he didn't know much about her other than she hit his father when he felt lost and alone and forced him too study all his life without letting him follow in his own footsteps, without making mistakes or even being able too breath without her permission, but his little brother was allowed to do what ever he wanted, perhaps not even read a book yet but when his father was that age he could do high school work. "Right Vegeta, piccolo train for a few hours ok? And when kakarott gets out of that bleeding chamber us four will go for buu, Krillin and Yamcha, tien, and clown will try and get babadi if you can, there's also a lot of other little helpers in babadi's space ship and they will just get in our way so after you lot defeat them and that bab come back too the lookout and guard everyone. Bulma and everyone else that knows about dragonballs go and look for them if you can fit anyone else in the car-plane then take some, the rest just relax. If we have a way to defeat buu we have too try everything!" 

******************

 Kinda short I know just explaining things out :P

ok sorry for the loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong wait I really am sorry just well not been motivated and had school work and college interviews, arguments, ect the motivated one was when I was on a real downer and cudnt be arsed too do fuck all so sorry bout that hopefully I'm out of it! ^_^ I'm starting a new ficcy up its got yaoi in as well but is about gohan being abit bad with drugs and booze and teenage life, his father coming back home but too find nothing is the same as before…


	16. Reunion of the Dead

Been awhile hasn't it! Anyhow the yaoi votes stopped months ago, its Vegeta X Gohan so sorry for those people who voted otherwise. And yes im still working on that story with another Gohan X Vegeta with a OOC Gohan again. I got like four chapters but im just redoing it to make it seem good, no fighting I just cant stand writing about it snooze fest!

Warnings – Has swearing and people take drugs and drink alcohol also smoke and that, if it not your thing I've warned ya,

Chapter 16 - Reunion Of the Dead

"Listen pal I've been waiting here a total of five hours can I please have the rest of my body back!" Gohan growled at the giant pink thing in front of him called Yamaha or something. "Hello Yamaha?" Gohan said getting irritated.

"For the last time NO! And it's yamma thank you."

"Why can't I have my body!" Gohan squealed almost crying. Gohan felt nothing but confusion, Why did that kid say father? The guy looked as old as he was but why kill him?

"Because of you're bad deeds."

"Oh so all those little bad deeds over come saving the fucking earth from cell and the jr's and garlic jr for trying too take over earth or trying too destroy the universe and everyone in it! Oh yea I'm sure!"

"Wait your Gohan? Goku's son? He found you!" Yemma smiled.

"Huh? No he didn't, well did but didn't any how's yes I saved that planet enough times I'm sure a few drugs that harm myself not others, sex I mean it's a natural thing, stealing yea that's bad I don't do it any more, much… and its not like I murder anyone! Yea I fight people but like I said I don't kill them! I'm a nice guy really! You should know!" Gohan pleaded for his body.

"If I give you your body will you shut up?"

"Yes"

"Then here you go!"

Gohan squealed happy and went to the heavenly gates searching all the ghosts for one certain ghost. His grandfathers.

After two hours of searching ghosts that look the same he over heard a voice all too familiar. "Grandfather?" Gohan cried wishing he could see his face not just a ghostly white sheet look alike.

"Wait, Gohan, oh god what you doing here!" his grandfather tried hugging him loads.

"My 'son' killed me." Gohan answered confused.

"You've got a son…"

"No… Which is what I'm more confused about." He laughed thinking he finally gone crazy.

"Ah nothing changes with you then! Any how's speaking of family's your mother needs you she's erm in a delicate time…"

"…Wa-What…"

"She's having another baby. This weird witch person on a ball, REALLY ugly informed me on her, if you ever make it back tell her on how happy I am for her." he stated proudly. Gohan just stared at him weirdly.

"We've got a lot of catching up to do gohan, tell me all." His grandfather quickly changed the topic.

They chatted for hours, gohan told him about his real family in the end how they had found him.

"Can I tell you something boy?"

"Sure old man what's up?" Gohan asked curiously.

"Before your mum was born, I had another daughter, older of course, she ran away from home, I use too put pressure on her too. I wanted her too have the perfect job the perfect career for her able too stand on her own two feet, and I will admit I didn't push as hard as you claim your mother did but even she broke over pressure she didn't see I was doing it so she would have a better life than I did working dead end jobs and long shifts for peanuts but I didn't see she had too make her own mistakes. Id give anything too see her again too say sorry and no matter what she's doing id be proud of her for going out there and doing it. By sounds of it your parents, real ones, have realised it, perhaps one day you should give them a chance, if they really have seen they pushed you too hard. But you're a smart kid yourself. You could still get any job you want, any reason why not?"

Gohan sighed tilting his head back, he felt like he wanted too give his family a second chance, but they damaged him so much he was scared to get hurt again.

"I guess I just want too learn life my way, I was a little child that was wrapped up in cotton wool, I just wanna learn what your saying, learn the hard way of having a dead end job but having the chance of becoming better at same time. I wanna learn what's right or wrong, I wanna live. I wanna get old and then sit down with my little flame decorated pipe and remember I lived my teen life too the fullest and have good memories too smile about, even if I don't get old id like too know I enjoyed myself instead of watching life pass me by in other words I wanna catch my youth and experience it instead of watching it go past me like wind. That's all I want. But now I'm dead I guess that's out the dead ass orange clouds." Gohan said while hitting the floor only for his hand to go threw soft clouds. "Oh yea I'm gonna do well in this place, with nothing to smash oh yea gonna last 2 days I know it!" Gohan crossed his arms in angrily.

"Two days? ha! You give yourself too much credit. Well remember what I said, one day, it might be nice too let them know your happy, your smart and having a good time and that your safe and sound."

"Yea I'll consider it I really will." Gohan smiled.

It had been twelve hours since gohan had died, gohan hated it he could feel the battle's going on and on. He felt vegeta die and then go back somehow and now could feel the strongest battle on a planet not too far away. He said goodbye too his grandfather and went on walkies to see if any of his old enemy's are around he managed too see cell and see cell create a kamehameha but Gohan then reappeared back on earth.

"What the…" Gohan said startled finding himself in the place he died.

The next few hours were weird. He went back too kami's lookout and vegeta asked for ki energy for a spirit bomb, he wish he knew what was going on up there.

"Vegeta I can't hold this any longer I need too throw it now!" Goku screamed with his energy getting even lower.

"I can't kakarott I'm getting beat up here if you haven't noticed!" Vegeta screamed while taking five punches and ten kicks too his body again. Before goku could reply gaki appeared behind kid buu grabbing him holding his arms so he couldn't move, he knew this was the only choice too give.

"Gaki move!"

"No Kakarott or goku whatever! Do it! My world was destroyed, if I die saving yours then I will be reborn, if you kill me I will be reunited with my family again. I don't mind goku just do it! One life is better than a universe full of them!" He screamed and goku took a minute too take in what to do, he realised gaki was right, and goku had done this before with cell he knew it was the right thing. He was gonna make sure Gaki's life wasn't in vain like Vegeta's was earlier.

"Goodbye Gaki, You really are a hero." Goku said as he let the ball fly taking everything with it destroying whatever was in its path instantly. Everyone that sensed Ki's felt the two disappear and happily cheered the victory. Gohan was also happy but was also shocked too feel gaki's go, without him he had no answers. 'Well if he really is your son then one day you will meet him again.' He thought and took off for the look out, he was happy now his ki had totally changed he could power up as much as he wanted and not even turn super saiyan to get power.

Once Gohan reached the safety he saw all his mates and his mother, his blood family and his girl, he was glad too be back. He first congratulated vegeta, he was staying away from goku, he could see it threw his eyes, he wanted to know why he hated him. After he hugged everyone else and kissed vidal he then decided to take his mother aside and talk too her about the "delicate matter". His mother was shocked but finally gave courage to talk too her other son and soon to be husband. That is after Nikko gained conciseness.

"So we are gonna have another member in the family…" He said still in a daze. "Well since you admitted something mum I have too aswell…" He sighed. Everyone looked around all wondering what the 'loud one' was hiding. "Well me the band, well decided too move away… to England, where Brett is from, he has a apartment already and well I wanna go badly I just didn't wanna tell you all as thought you might be either mad or sad I don't know which…"

"Mad!" Gohan folded his arms.

"Happy but sad" His soon to be stepfather said.

"Sad!" His mother said with tears in her eyes.

"Calm down, please it's something different and I wanna go out in the world please…just be happy for me."

"Of course I'm happy but I'm gonna miss my baby!" His mother wailed.

"Well then you can spoil your new baby even more and you still have Z as well he is around some days!"

"I know but I will still miss you dip shit."

It took a lot of persuading to get gohan to come to terms with it, and nikko offered to take him out for lots of drinks and a free tattoo the next day. Not long after that Simon has told Sarah some news about his secret. He had a daughter, it shocked everyone, especially since this daughter was gonna come into there lives too.

"How come you never mentioned her?" Gohan asked casually.

"I hadn't seen her since she was in nappies, Her mother forbidden me from seeing her after our divorce, but she finally got in contact and well she's a bright little thing I will say that for her. Now Zee, Your mum, nikko and me have spilt something you wanna share something hehe."

"Er I died I saw grandpa, he's doing good seeing grandma all time hehe dirty old ghost er met my future son he's weird." He said looking at the shock expressions on the faces.

"Well… erm…"

"Yea erm…" Nikko agreed with his mother all three stuck for words.

Thats that chappy peeps, anyhow sorry i rushed out of the fighting, i think its crap to be honest! Gonna go and nurse my cold laters!


	17. Mystic’s Evil

Chapter 17 – Mystic's Evil

It had been a month since the battle. Gohan had stayed clear of goku, he also hadn't see anyone from the z senshi for awhile but he knew piccolo was watching over him for sure.

Even though he tried to stay away from goku, goku was gonna show up for answers sooner or later…

"I like big butts and I cannot lie you other rappers cannot deny when a AH!" Gohan fell over terrified as a figure appeared in front of his eyes.

"Hey Zee, you ok?" Goku asked with the son grin on his face.

"Yea just having a little heart attack you know, fine…What's up?" Gohan asked cleaning himself off the floor, he was touching up his bike but because he was disturbed he made a smudge on it which ticked him off but he remained calm.

"Well I need to talk too you about something and Im just happy anyways!" Goku smiled "More than usually."

"Why?"

"King yemma told me gohan is alive and well! Well baba told me from him so lol oh well at least I'm looking for an alive person."

"You mean you still go out and search?" Gohan asked in disbelief.

"He's my son, I will die trying." Goku answered honestly the smile had now left the elders face. "So why did you try and fight me before, what have I done wrong?" Goku asked innocently.

"Erm no idea I was under a spell goku, can't help you there!" Gohan quickly thought up.

"Oh… ok well we are having a meal too celebrate goten's birthday, wanna come along, bring Vidal or anyone you want! I bet its really lonely without most of your mates?"

"erm… might do depends what I'm up too hehe. And I have new friends now at school and old ones too."

"Well its Saturday so try and make it cya around." Goku said before disappearing.

"Oh crap…" Gohan panicked, he had remembered what his grandfather had told him but he still was unsure.

Gohan couldn't go he just couldn't, he was driving to vidal's too see her, she rang urgently something wrong apparently. He wasn't expecting the big slap across his face once he arrived.

"Vidal what was that for!" Gohan asked taken aback, he wasn't gonna hit her, he was brought up better than that.

"Mystic! You cheating lying bastard!" Vidal kept slapping him. In the end gohan grabbed a hold of her wrists to pull her away.

"What? I've told you I've slept with other people before Vidal you know I'm no angle."

"She's pregnant and your still sleeping with her!" she slapped him again.

"I'm not! She's a bullshitter always has been always will be! I swear on my life I'm not seeing her babes…" he tried explaining but got a punch this time, it didn't hurt obviously but still bothered him.

"You lair!" She screamed. Her father came to door and gohan decided to leave, he wasn't scared of him, he just realised Vidal wasn't up for listening. He decided too ring her house phone but no one answered it, surprisingly… but he left a message.

"Vidal, I know your angry, but I can swear on my life, your life I'm not seeing her, kissing her, flirting and defiantly not sleeping with her, hell the only time I talk too her is to ask her to move away from me or something. She is a bullshitter, she was a fling and that's all, all because she lied about her and her boyfriend being split up she just basically wanted one thing and got it. You're a lot better than her, your funny, pretty, and beautiful, why would I want her when I have you? I don't know what I can say too convince you other wise as I am telling the truth right now an-" Gohan re-rang the telephone as the answer machine cut off from the time limit. "As I was saying, and I can honestly say I have no idea about the baby… I will admit we didn't use anything, she was a virgin so I was safe she claimed she was on the pill… she could be talking bull again I don't know I will ask her about this… but Vidal I, I really honestly wouldn't do that too you.-" Gohan was cut off by the angry teenager.

"Why lie! Everyone says you a slut! You are a slut! That's why I know she's telling the truth go away I don't even wanna know you anymore get fucked zee!"

Gohan tried too ring her a few times after with no reply, he left a message or 5 saying things like "I didn't do anything" "Please answer me" "Vidal don't believe her please". He didn't get a reply, he waited a few days, till Saturday, he got no reply… he decided to go to the meal and get out for awhile, school was hell with her telling everyone the news, he didn't know if it was true, he's asked for tests to prove it but she has never done them, Bullshit as usual, he knew it was a trap to get him back.

"Ah Zee you made it!" Goku grabbed him with a friendly hug. Gohan couldn't breathe but brushed past him anyhow.

"Yea had too get out and enjoy myself" Gohan noticed everyone was sat at the feast, goku, chichi, bulma, trunks, yamcha, vegeta, krillen, eighteen, marron, and roshie. He said friendly hello's and tuck into the meal.

"So what you been up too zee?" chichi asked after swallowing her food.

"Getting dumped, some girl spreading crap around that I got her pregnant and I've been sleeping with her while I've been with videl stuff like that. Taking mum too check ups, got a new tattoo, Miss my brother, got accepted at college and I finished my bike."

"Woa… Is she pregnant?" Bulma asked curiously.

"Don't think so but I never know, could be another one of her many lies, worse thing I've ever done is her, big mistake."

Dinner went normally even had pin the tail on the donkey, the worse part of it was when zee 'accidentally' pinned it on bulma's breast. Luckily she was wearing a padded bra but she still slapped him.

As the night went on he was offered the night at Capsule corp as he had had a few drinks. Vegeta and himself got talking about things, Gohan could talk to this guy now, he was the only one with the secrets.

"Come on then brat, what's on your mind?" Vegeta finally spoke once away from hearing range.

"A few things, videl, Goku and that." Gohan sighed and looked over the balcony of the corp. It was quite a stunning feature looking at the moonlit sky and the moonlight bouncing off the green grass and the houses around.

"Well?"

"I can't believe she won't talk to me or even believe me. And I don't know if I should tell goku who I really am. My grandfather told me something when I was dead. Also there's another thing, my son. I don't get that!"

"Well you obviously hate rejection, Two I don't think you should tell him if your having doubts about it, you will know when the right time is, and what the fuck is this about your son?" Vegeta was in the dark about gaki and gohan's relationship.

"Thanks about the rest… Gaki, said as he was killing me that he was sorry he had to do this and he called me his father. Gaki was too old to be my son of the present, but I heard he's from the future. So is mystic the mother?" Gohan asked with eyes in anger, he hated that girl more than anything the last thing he need was something linked to her.

"Piccolo knows the whole story, I'm afraid he is the only one that does." Vegeta said while looking into gohan's eyes. The two seemed to be in a trance with each others sparkling black pools. Even though the stare was about five seconds long it felt an eternity for the two males. Unsure where that come from Gohan looked away and said to vegeta he was off to see piccolo.

Gohan had to find the namek, if he knew who the parent was then perhaps it will answer a lot of questions. He soon found the namek on kami's lookout.

"Hello Gohan, what brings you here so late, well early?"

"Gaki, who's his mother?" Gohan jumped straight into the reason.

"I can't tell you it could interfere with him being made."

"So he's not been conceived yet?" Gohan's eyes lit up.

"No."

"So mystic isn't his mother?" Tears were almost forming at his eyes.

"I can't tell you the parent but I can tell you mystic isn't it, but that's all I am saying."

"So gaki is my son?"

"Yes."

"And he flipping kills me. Great already cant wait for him to be born."

"He killed you to save the planet and yourself once you was brought back." Piccolo pointed out.

"Yea yea. When will he be made?"

"He might not be now, but if he has got a chance it could be very soon judging by his age."

"Great. Can you sense if someone is pregnant?"

"Yes why?"the namek turned around confused.

"Come with me" Gohan took to the air, piccolo following shortly after.

Gohan flew over to mystic's house no surprise she was having sex with someone Gohan didn't even know.

"Her in there, is she pregnant?"

"Nope." This time Gohan did get tear's from piccolo's reply.

"Thank god for that! Anyway piccolo, I gotta go back to capsule corp and let vegeta know."

"Take it easy, you shouldn't be flying drunk you could crash into a tree, it will be the tree you damage." Piccolo wasn't really joking, he knew it was the truth.

"Oh Hardy fucking har. Cya later piccy." Gohan called out before flying off towards capsule corp, swaying a little.

"If only you knew you was going to talk to that very person right now." Piccolo smirked.

Wow two chapters in a week, is it a week? Loosing my mind now…. I seem to only update when 1. I'm on holiday breaks or 2. My boyfriend is working weekend shifts

Anyhow 'Changes of the heart' is now up! Pretty similar to this only Gohan doesn't run away, chichi gets remarried but not to Goku! Gohan is 15 to start with and he hates his family apart from Goten and something from his past turned his trust from love away and it isn't Goku's leaving that started it! Can Gohan's secret's come out and save him or will his family forever loose him?

It has Gohan X a lot of females and Gohan X Vegeta in later chapters, also contains Gohan having; Drugs, Booze and lots of sex.


	18. Curiosity

Sorry this was a few days/week later than I agreed to update too but now I'm doing GREAT :D Single life rules! No offence to people taken but I personally think single life has better advantages (at least when you're my age!) but like I said that's my opinion every1 has there own! Anyways rambling over! **Here is another chapter and can people help me out please?** I have no idea where to go from here, I started writing years ago so all ideas I had… well they ran away! So any ideas or help will be appreciated! Ps sorry about it being short, I wanna go for a couple of drinks already!

**Chapter 18.** **Curiosity **

Gohan flew back on the balcony and tapped on the now locked door. Of course it was Vegeta's room if it was Bulma's he would be knocked off the balcony for ruining her beauty sleep, like the woman needed any more beauty.

He saw the curtains move and an angry Saiyan open the door, Gohan had to hold back a laugh at the older man's hair it was all… everywhere…

"Wow you hair must take ages to do in the morning." Gohan said once in the warmth of Vegeta's room. He wasn't surprised about the glare he got.

"Why have you woke me up? I just fell asleep!"

"Mystic isn't pregnant!" Gohan smiled.

"That's good. Now can I fucking sleep?"

"Nope, that's just me being evil."

"I will kick u out"

"I will tell Bulma."

"Cunt."

An uncomfortable silence entered the room, Gohan was just moving his feet slightly trying to think of what to say, he wasn't one to be stuck with words.

"So veggie, wanna grab a drink?"

"Yes, and call me veggie again and I will amputate your dick." Vegeta warned.

Gohan was going to go downstairs but he forgot that all adults in this place had there own mini bar… well vegeta's supply wasn't so mini.

"Geez got an alcoholic problem?"

"I needed it all when I was dating that woman."

"well ill take everything if you like."

"Now whos and alcoholic"

"Still you"

"Well what else did green bean tell you"

"Gaki hasn't been conceived yet, but the mother still isn't known to me"

"How you gonna bust that other woman"

"Mystic? Buy her a test, and make her do it, and I mean make her. Now I'm not so scared of the answer"

"What about Videl? Think she could be the mother?"

"Never thought of her, though she won't even talk to me now. I feel so helpless to get her back, in a way I don't want too either."

"Why?"

"Well after her not even listening to my side of things she's shown a side of her I don't like. But now I'm gonna be worried every time I sleep with a woman she's gonna get pregnant, but if I don't sleep with a woman then he will never be made! All this worrying is gonna stop me having sex."

"Now this I want to see" Vegeta looked at Gohan, had never really noticed how manly the boy had become. He wasn't like his father at all, more handsome and Gohan had a dangerous look about him, not dangerous scary but a dangerous sexy. Vegeta gaze and landed on Gohan's eyes where the other Saiyan met his glance. The stare didn't move from each other eyes, suddenly both Saiyan's were aware of how quiet it had gone and shifted their gaze from one another.

"Erm, anyways er I think I'm gonna head off now." Gohan quickly said and placed his empty glass on the counter.

"Yes I think that would be a good idea." Vegeta couldn't look at Gohan, what shocked him more was that the prince was actually scared, an emotion that was hardly ever with him. The only time he really had this was facing frieza but even then he faced his fears.

"Ok still on for tomorrow? The spar?." Gohan got his answer with a nod. Gohan knew he was to walk past Vegeta as he was next to the window, this made him scared to move closer. But he had to get out.

Vegeta was trying his hardest not to look at the demi, he could feel him shift slowly towards the window, and something was stopping Vegeta from moving out of his way so he could have a clear get away. Finally Vegeta looked over at Gohan, straight in the eyes, neither shifted the gaze this time. Vegeta grinned and was happy too see curiosity in Gohan's eyes. He couldn't sense fear from him, the boy wasn't scared which was enough reassurance for the prince to close the window.


	19. Note!

heya! i kno i kno been a long time! i havent forgotten my stories at all, truth is, last year was the worse year ever for me had alot of crap that was unbelievable happen! not going to go into detail with them but been threw a rolla coaster ride the whole friggin year... now that im back to normal my main priority is my col work as i did fall behind but gettin on top with things now! and im starting my final project in less than two weeks, as soon as that done, i will post more regularly! so sorry about the wait havent done it on a purpose just, had alot on and i dont know how i managed to catch up on my col work never mind have time for this haha neways will post soon for defo, going into hospital and i got to spend 1-2 week in bed afterwards! plenty of time to catch up! hope your all ok and thankyou for my reviews and being patient with me:)


End file.
